Their Savior
by tiagovelhoh
Summary: Nick and Judy's lives are at stake. Their only hope? A strange, 16 year old, human boy who has a strange set of skills. Watch as Nick and Judy begin to fall for each other. Watch as the boy shows to the two cops that even though they may THINK they know whats going on, in truth there is a dark group who secretly reign in all the dark places.
1. A Word of WarningIncouragement

**For any of you new to this series of mine, I began it when the movie was still pretty new, 3 years ago. Three years ago my writing was pretty cringe, and I had no idea what I was doing with this series. I procrastinated a lot, and gave up on it for a time. However I'm back to finish it, and I promise that if you new guys and girls out there can get past the cringe start, I promise you that you will enjoy the later parts far more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is going to be my second fanfic. My first one was a FNAF fanfic which I never compleated because I felt that I had not done it justice. For this Fanfic I know what I will be doing, so dont worry.**

 **IMPORTANT! The MA rating is there for a reason! (Gore, profanity, sex, and more) Also, I do not own Zootopia or its characters (except for my OC).**

 **THIS IS THE NEW AND REMASTERED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE. FIXED ON 5/11/16**

"Of all of the places in the world, none can ever compare to this city. Although it sometimes has its bad days, or its strange days, I love this city. Zootopia, the city where anyone can be anything and try and do anything every single-"

"Well except for murder, rape, and drugs, and so on" Judy said, interrupting her partner Nick Wilde, with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny, fluff." Nick replied with a playful shove.

This was common for them. They would often make fun of each other and banter in a friendly manner. Today they were having an easy day at work. Simply patrolling the streets of the more peaceful neighborhoods of tundra town. It was a cold day, as where all days in Tundra Town. The breaths of the fox and the bunny were visible on the frosty and cold windows.

It was about 1:23 p.m when everything changed.

Halfway across Tundra Town from Nick and Judy, in a secluded alleyway, there was an explosion of light. There was a center mass of light that looked like someone had tied lightning together, little branches of electricity and sparks flew out and struck the walls of the alleyway before retracting once again. Then, only a few seconds after its arrival, the light vanished and a human boy stood in its place, looking around.

"Interesting..." the strange boy said, "I didn't think that they would be in Tundra Town. I guess I'll go find them." The boy then disguised himself as a fox to not start a panic in the streets. This disguise was not mere cheep costume that made the wearer feel sweaty after only a minute of wearing it. Red tendrils of light wrapped themselves all around the boy until he was completely covered. Then, the tendrils of light sunk into the earth, and the boy appeared to look like any average young fox. After this was done, he looked up into the sky and spoke only two words before setting out to go find that which he was searching for.

"Thank you."

Back in the police vehicle/car/tank/thing, the fox and the rabbit continued their normal jests at each other.

"Nick, whatever reason made you so proud to be a cop?" Judy asked with a smile, "Especially after your past 'profession'."

Nick laughed, "I'll be honest here, Carrots, I never imagined that I would ever be on the right side of the law, but you should take pride in knowing that you were the main reason."

Judy hugged Nick, "I know, just teasing".

Nick started to blush, "My motto practically is 'Don't let them see that they get to you', but it seems that with Judy, I can never hide it. Most foxes would recoil with disgust at a bunny's touch, but me? I embrace it. Why? What is it that makes me like her so much?" He thought to himself. In the back of his mind, Nick already knew what it was, but he was scared to admit it, even to himself.

"Hey, whats wrong? You just randomly stare at me sometimes as if trying to find the meaning of life." Judy asked, bring Nick back to reality.

"Its nothing, I just-" Nick began, before Judy slammed on the breaks, causing Nick to hit his nose on the dashboard. Before he could ask Judy why she had done that, Nick heard his partner curse.

"What the hell?" Judy said out of anger and confusion.

Nick looked for the reason for the sudden stop and found himself looking at a kid fox just standing in front of the car, looking at Judy. Judy wasted no time jumping out of the car and yelling at the kid.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Judy seethed, "Standing in the road, AND blocking a ZPD vehicle!"

"Ah, Judy Hopps, and her companion Nick Wilde." The boy said. "I am glad to have finally met the two of you in person."

Judy stared at the boy in shock while Nick jumped out of the car and questioned the strange "fox".

"How do you know our names?"

When Nick and Judy both graduated from the police academy as the first cops of their species, there was some news coverage at first. It might have lasted a little longer if it wasn't for the fact that one day all the news stations focused their attention on Gazelle's sex scandal. Because of this, not too many mammals knew about Judy and Nick, aside from rumors about a bunny and a fox joining Precinct One.

"Follow me and I will tell you." Replied the boy in a mysterious way (even though it was a bit cliche).

Now it was Nick's turn to be confused and angry.

"No! You are going to tell us right now or we are taking you to the precinct!"

Judy nodded agreement with Nick's word.

"If you take me you will never find the truth. Go with me, and I will tell you of things you would be ever grateful for knowing of. Go with me and I will show you things that you never could believe existed otherwise. The choice is yours." The boy stated with a calm the greatly annoyed Nick.

"Damn it!" Nick said, "What do you think, Carrots?"

"I say we hear what this kid fox has to say." Judy replied after thinking for a few seconds.

It seemed like curiosity had overtaken the two.

"Ok, fine." Nick said, lowering the dart gun he had been aiming at the boy.

"You have made a good choice in following me." The boy stated as he brought the duo two a secluded spot.

"We will see about that." Nick spat, still clearly annoyed. Judy on the other hand was no longer angry, but now extremely curious.

"First things first" the boy started, "I am not a fox."

"What?" Judy and Nick asked in unison.

"OK, this kid clearly has gotten a hold of some sort of drugs." Nick spoke, taking out his hand cuffs, "I'm taking him back to the Precinct so we can run a drug test."

But before Nick could even touch the boy, the red tendrils of light reappeared. They swirled around the "fox" before vanishing once again, revealing a strange creature to the bewildered Judy and Nick.

"Who and what are you?" Judy asked with fear soaking in her words.

The human responded in a dead-serious tone, "My name is Peter, I am a human. I have come to save both of your lives.

 **So what do you guys think about part one? Please leave a suggestion about how you feel about this fanfiction! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! Thank you guys so much, I could not believe it when I saw that chapter 1 had 7 likes in its first day! This chapter might be a little slow because it is Peter explaining stuff to Judy and Nick, but don't worry! Soon these chapters will begin to pick up the pace.**

 **THIS IS THE NEW AND REMASTERED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2. FIXED ON 5/11/16**

The three of them stood is yet another secluded, back alleyway. Out on the street, cars sped along. On the sidewalk, mammals walked to and fro, minding their own business. None of them knew that at that moment, the greatest thing since the founding of Zootopia was happening.

"What?!" Exclaimed both Nick and Judy who were not prepared for what Peter had said. Especially not when he revealed that he was not a fox.

"Wha- what?" Was all Nick could say. He had so many questions, but didn't know how to ask them.

"What is a human?" Judy asked. With this new development, both the bunny and her partner had forgotten the fact that Peter knew their names, and were moving onto the more important questions.

"Leave it to Judes over there to ask the important questions, while I'm going 'what the fuck?' Like an idiot." Nick thought to himself. Nick then noticed how Judy was restlessly tapping her foot on the ground. "Damn she is soooooo cute. She would kill me if I ever told her that. Sadly I doubt that she would want me... Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?" Nick realized that Peter was now speaking, so he pushed his thoughts about Judy to the side to be pondered upon later.

"Humans are technically mammals, but we don't see ourselves as animals. As you can see, humans do not have fur, only hair at the tops of their heads, and have hands instead of paws" Peter stated.

"Okay?" Judy said, still very confused, "So the really important question, why are our lives in danger, and why are you trying to save us?"

"Even though the two of you are still fairly new in the ZPD, you have made many enemies among powerful people. Even now, as we speak, they are planning a dark and twisted plot to kill you, and show your deaths as an example to the public. Even rival gangs have stopped fighting and teamed up, just to kill the first bunny cop and the first fox cop. They have one big problem which they are currently unaware of." Finished Peter.

"How the heck do you know all of this information?" Judy asked, slightly annoyed, slightly confused.

The human creature stared at the bunny cop. "I have a source. Trust me, it is very reliable."

Nick didn't like the way the boys said that his informant was an "it", but he didn't say anything about it.

Both Judy and Nick were now terrified. They had fought some gangs before, yes, but never were all of their enemies united against them.

"What would that problem for them be?" Nick gulped.

"Me. They have no idea about me." Peter said calmly.

Had the situation not been so serious, Nick would have laughed. The kid looked strong, but not like he could take down waves of gangs and other vile mammals.

"Hey kid," Nick began, "I hate to break it to ya, but you are, uh, how old?"

"16" Came the ever calm answer.

"Exactly," Continued Nick, "You have no chance against all those criminals."

Judy nodded in agreement, "Sadly, Nick is correct, you are far to young to fight off all of these mammals you claim are after us."

Peter shook his head, "Judy, you of all people should understand that the way I appear has nothing to do with my skill and abilities."

This really made Judy feel like a hypocrite. All her life she had been fighting to show that just because she was a bunny, did not mean that she could only be a carrot farmer like the rest of the residents from the burrows. Judy felt immediately guilty. "You are correct." She spoke, "Tell Nick and I why you can help us."

Peter smirked, showing practically the first sign of emotion to them. "Ok, but I bet it will be much more than you two expected."

Nick scoffed, which resulted in a kick to the shins from Judy.

"Ow..." Nick said, rubbing his shin.

"Oh shut up you dumb fox." Judy said. Nick grinned.

"I am skilled in all types of combat, I can be stealthy, I am very fast and strong, I know how to operate most types of vehicles, and I am not scared of death, especially if it is for such a noble cause like this one." Peter listed.

Judy was greatly moved by this. How could she not be? This complete stranger was willing to die to keep them alive. She was about to say something like "You will not die because of us." or something encouraging like that, but was caught completely off guard (again) as to what Peter said next.

"Oh uh, I can also sort of look into the past." Peter stated awkwardly (for the first time).

"What?! Is that normal for humans?" Nick asked, just as surprised as Judy.

"Of course not!" Peter chuckled, "Just me, and even I couldn't do it in the past."

"How did you become this way?" Nick questioned.

"I think it would be easier if I showed you." Peter said, the smile now gone. He then proceeded to touch Judy and Nick's foreheads. They collapsed, and stepped into the world of the past.

Nick, Judy, and Peter stood watching a battle. The thing was, they were ghosts.

"What the fuck?" Nick said for the second time that day.

"This is just an image of the past." Said Peter, "They cannot hear or see us." Peter was talking about the soldiers. All around them human soldiers were cut down from guns and explosions. It was a horribly gruesome scene. They saw a man who had his leg blown off whimpering in a corner. They saw men weeping over the bodies of their dead comrades. Then the scene changed, they were watching from the inside of a bunker deep in the earth. 17 humans watched a TV that had a news channel on. The news showed, from a distance, the gruesome war. One man looked over at another for some sort of confirmation. The second man nodded his head in approval. The first pushed a key into a slot and turned it. A small cover popped open, revealing a red button. The man pressed it. The scene changed yet again to a sort of Government building. A man was watching the TV as well, a woman came rushing in as alarms sounded through the building. "Sir!" She yelled, "The Western Alliance has launched ALL of their nuclear weapons at us and our allies!" The man choked on the coffee he was drinking. "No..." He said silently, before exploding into a furious rage. "Send everything we have! Let those Westerners burn in hell along with us!". The scene changed one last time. Now it was in a different Government building. People were scrambling around everywhere. One man yelled to another, "Who launched our missiles?! Who authorized this!?". Before the second man could respond, a third man ran towards the first. "Mister President!" He yelled, "The Russians and the Chinese are launching their missiles as well!".

The President looked down. "This is the end." He whispered.

Then everything exploded in a mass of white light.

Judy and Nick gasped as they got up, the trip to the past was over.

"Peter..." Judy said, now truly in tears, "what happened that day?"

"World War Three. Thousands of nukes went off at once. Mankind had destroyed itself. In some crazy way animals managed to survive, but all humans died. After I died a voice spoke to me. It told me that it was not yet my time to die. It told me that it had chosen me to save you guys. At the time I was just a normal boy, no crazy talents or skills. It gave me these skills and abilities. The fall of man took place in the year 2366. I watched as animals began to evolve, slowly but surely, following in the footsteps of man. I saw your guys' past, not everything, just the important things. I knew I had to save you. No matter what. Now here we are in the year 4566." Peter told in a sad tone that made even Nick want to cry.

"I'm guessing you have no place to stay?" Judy asked.

Peter shook his head.

"I have an extra room at my place. Stay with me." Judy said, much to the shock of Peter.

"Thank you." Were the only words that Peter was able to get out before all three of them got into a big hug.

The rest of the mammal world continued on, not having any clue of what had just transpired.

 **Wow! what a long chapter! Man am I loosing my sleep over this story. Thank you guys again so much! Please leave a suggestion! I really want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter!**


	4. The First Snake

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for the likes and the follows! I know that 8 doesn't seem like much for a lot of you, but concidering this is only my second fanfic, that means a lot to me! I have three important annoncements that I would really like if you gusy read them.**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to FIRExNINJAxDROID, NikaBlackwater, Readerfever, TimeTravelinc, , lightninghawk101, , xPrimalHunterx, Alucard15423, and DragonsFollower for your guys' support of my fanfiction!**

 **Announcement 2: I noticed that in the description I wrote that Peter was 14 years old, but in chapter 2 I wrote that he was 16. I will keep him at age 16 because I feel like it is better, but if you want him as 14 then just leave a comment!**

 **Announcement** **3: I really want to know what you guys think of this Fan fiction. It would help me out A LOT if you guys left some comments about your feelings on this fan fiction. If I see an idea I really like then I will use it in one of my chapters and I will post your name in the announcements!**

 **Now on with the Fan fiction!**

 **THIS IS THE NEW AND REMASTERED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3. FIXED ON 5/12/16**

Two Months after the events of chapter 2

In the couple months since they first met, Peter had been preparing them. Every day after the duo came back from work, he would teach them things. He tough them how to shoot a gun better, he tough them some basic armed and unarmed combat, and so much more. Today Peter was not teaching Nick or Judy any sort of combat. Today he was explaining their battle strategy in Judy's apartment.

"If we just hide and never attack them, then we will not succeed. We need to cut the head off the snake before it bites." Peter said as he continued his plan.

Judy who had been taking notes (her habit) quickly glanced up at Nick. He was listening intently to Peter. This was a pleasant surprise to Judy who was always telling Nick that he should be more formal during important things. She also noticed that Nick was, without knowing, swishing his tail back and forth.

"His tail is so fluffy looking..." Judy thought to herself, "I bet it would be so comfortable to just cuddle with him, and hug him, and- Wait. Did she just think what she thought that she thought? Where did those thoughts come from?" Judy looked away a little to not let the boys see that she was blushing. She tried to stop thinking about it and listen again to Peter.

"There are five main gang leaders and crime bosses who are after you guys." He continued, "Our plan is to take out all five before going in for the final hit, which will completely put an end to the schemes."

"So when do we start?" Nick asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked." Peter grinned. "You have 30 minutes to get ready."

Judy started coughing while Nick spat out the coffee he had been drinking (as it was only 9:30 am).

"W- wh- what?!" Judy asked in between coughs.

"Hurry!" Peter said while shooing them to get ready. "When you two are ready I will explain more."

Nick and Judy both jumped up and got ready, leaving Peter to laugh about the priceless reaction from the two.

"And its so cute how they don't even know that they love each other!" Peter thought to himself with a smile.

While they were getting ready Nick was deep in thought. In normal circumstances Nick would be so jealous if another guy was sharing Judy's apartment. Since it was Peter, Nick didn't mind. Peter was a great friend. "Wait. Why would I be jealous?" Nick thought. Nick stopped thinking about it when he realized Judy was talking to him.

"Hey Nick." Judy called.

"Yes?"

"Peter is the only person aside from Chief Bogo who can get us to do things so quickly." She stated with a giggle.

"You're right carrots." Nick replied with a smirk.

Judy beamed. She loved it when Nick used the nickname he created for her.

10:04 am

On the car trip their, Peter explained the plan. Their target was a black panther who went by the name "Cutthroat". He ran a smaller gang than the others, making him the least important of the five. Nick was using a silenced sniper rifle (that Peter somehow had), and it was his job to give Peter some cover if needed. He wast stationed in the window of an abandoned apartment complex across the street from the gang's headquarters. Judy was to help Peter make their way to Cutthroat, then Peter would take him out. Peter wore a black hood, black shoes, black socks, long black pants, and a black balaclava to hide that he was human. Originally Judy wanted to go in with her uniform, but Peter said no because someone might tell Bogo. All three of them had ear pieces to communicate.

"Remember. We are after the leader here. Kill any gang members that you need to, but Cutthroat is our priority." Peter reminded them.

"Confirmed." Judy replied.

"Got it." Said Nick.

Then the "fun" began.

The gang was hiding out in a warehouse in a deserted part of the city, which made it a lot easier for the three of them. As Peter and Judy were climbing over a fence, Nick warned them over the line.

"I have eyes on two enemies about 100 feet north of your position."

"Take them out, and Peter and I will hide the bodies." Judy replied.

Nick was surprised to hear this from Judy. She was not a fan of bloodshed. "I guess its just the fact that our lives are in danger." Nick thought. He wished that this whole thing would be over soon, so that they could all go back to their normal lives, but he said nothing and did as he was told.

After dragging the bodies into the bushes, Judy and Peter made their way into the warehouse.

"Be warned, I will lose visual of you guys once you enter. I will not be able to provide support." Nick spoke.

"Roger. Just keep us updated on any movement outside." Peter answered.

Once inside, Peter and Judy noticed that the old managers room was across the warehouse from them, with about 15 guards in between.

Peter whispered to Judy, "Cutthroat will be in the manager's room. There are too many to fight, so we have to sneak past."

The Warehouse was a standard size, it was a good thing that Judy and Peter did not have to go down the entire length of the building. Peter rolled forward, into an opening in between the walls of old boxes. After making sure the coast was clear, he motioned to Judy to follow. The crawled forwards for about 30 feet before they had to get out into the open again. There were four guards that would see the human and the bunny if they continued. Judy, using her amazing ability of knowing what to do in hard situations, tossed a couple coins away from their position, making a loud noise. Three of the guards went to go see what the noise was, while the last one stayed at the Manager's Door.

Peter hid behind some boxes and made a low whistle. The guard heard it and walked towards the box, only to be stabbed in the heart by Peter.

"This is it Judy." Peter told the bunny, and with that they entered.

They were not expecting what they saw. Cutthroat had his back turned to Peter and Judy, and was naked, having sex with a female panther.

"What a sick bastard." Peter muttered before blowing the gang leader's brains out. Judy on the other hand, sedated the female panther.

"She probably is just some prostitute." Judy told Peter.

Just then Nick yelled into the earpiece. "Guys! Get out of there now! They have found the other bodies! Meet me at the West side of the warehouse!"

"Shit!" Peter yelled before grabbing Judy's paw and taking off in a full sprint. On the West side, Nick was waiting with the car ready.

"RUN!" Nick yelled at the two. Behind Peter and Judy, gang members were shooting at the three of them. Once all of them were in Nick sped away like a madman.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Remember to leave a comment and a like! Until next chapter guys!**


	5. The Chase

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 4! I have two announcements and a reminder for today!**

 **Announcement** **1: Thank you to Kiba Witherfang (cool name btw), joshuaxavierj, wolvesandwerewolvesprotector, and for supporting my fanfic! Also thank you to Kiba Withfang, and brony757 for the reviews!**

 **Announcement 2: brony757 told me that I should put more detail in my chapters. I think that it is a very good idea, meaning that chapters will be longer, and more detailed. This will also mean that sometimes my chapters will not come out as often.**

 **Reminder: I really like it when someone likes or follows the story, but what I like more are reviews. I am not saying to not like or follow the story, but what I am asking is that you guys leave some more reviews. Thanks again to Kiba Witherfang and brony757!**

 **THIS IS THE NEW AND REMASTERED VERSION OF CHAPTER 4. FIXED ON 5/12/16**

"Can't this piece of shit go any faster?!" Peter yelled at Nick, who was driving.

"I'm trying!" Nick yelled back.

Peter glanced back to be welcomed by the very unfriendly sight of about 6 cars chasing them. "Try harder!"

Peter turned to Judy who was sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm going to return fire!"

Judy looked at Peter with a confused face, "But they aren't even shooting at us." Just then bullets started hitting the back of Nick's car.

"Ugh! I only bought this car last month!" Nick cursed at the gang members.

Peter then broke the back window of the car and started to shoot at the gang members. "Stay in the abandoned part of the city!" Peter yelled at the fox driving the car. "We don't want other police officers to get involved and possibly be hurt!". One of the pursuing cars swerved and hit a building because Peter killed the driver. Another car hit the crashed one and exploded into a fiery mess.

"Four left!" Judy called out.

"Lets see if they like this!" Peter muttered to himself before tossing a grenade into the path of the vehicles. It exploded, destroying another two cars. "Ok, last two." Peter thought to himself.

"We have a big problem coming up!" Nick called to Peter. Peter turned around to see a cliff coming up ahead of them. Since the street was narrow, the gang members had not seen it.

"Speed up and then at the last second turn right!" Peter yelled.

Nick choked, "The street is to narrow! When I make the turn we might just drift right off the cliff!"

"Its our only chance!" Peter screamed to the driver.

Nick swore, he knew Peter was right, but he hated it. He had no choice, so he did it. The car went from a crazy 70 mph to an unbelievable 90 mph. Nick never knew that his mediocre middle class car could go so fast. "We'll never make it." He thought. The gang members also sped up, they got so close that soon they would be able to ram them. At the last possible second, Nick violently swerved to the right. The car just barely made it, with two wheels hanging over the edge. The unsuspecting gang members had no chance to slow down, they went flying right over the edge of the cliff. A few seconds later, a sound came from way down below that could only be described as crumpling tin foil in front of a megaphone.

The trio all stopped and sighed a large sigh of relief. Soon they started laughing. In any normal circumstance, they would not laugh at this grim occasion, but now they had barely made it out with their lives.

"That was bad ass." Nick said to Peter, giving him a high five.

"You did some amazing driving their Nick" Peter complimented the fox.

"I never knew that my sly fox could do such amazing driving!" Judy giggled. "Wait did I just call him 'my sly fox'?" Judy thought to herself with a small blush. She was relieved when she realized that Nick hadn't noticed what she had said.

"Don't underestimate me you dumb bunny." Nick said to Judy with a friendly smirk.

Their nice moment was put to an end when the car began to fall off the edge of the cliff.

"Get out now!" Peter yelled (Peter seemed to like to yell a lot). He shoved Judy and Nick both out the door, onto land before the car fell.

"PETER!" Both the bunny and the fox screamed. They ran to the edge to find him holding on to dear life with one hand.

"Hold on Peter!" Judy yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Peter yelled back with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

"Grab my paw!" Nick said, reaching out to Peter. Peter took it, but Nick fell as well, still holding onto Peter's hand. "Aw fuck!" He yelled.

Judy panicked. She as only a little over half of Nick's height, and Peter was even taller than Nick. Desperately she grabbed Peter's arm and pulled with all her strength. Somehow (Don't ask me, I don't even know how) she slowly managed to pull the two up, over the edge, and onto safety. The three of them sat their at the edge of the cliff, panting, until Judy spoke up. "What a set of light weights you two are!" Soon the three were back to laughing again, thinking of their near miss with death.

"Sly bunny." Nick teased.

"Dumb fox." Judy teased back.

When the three of them made it back to Judy's apartment, all three of them just passed out (even Nick who was planning on going back to his home to sleep). Judy was half on her bed, Peter was on the floor, and Nick was in the bathtub (What?!).

In the morning, all three of them were groggy, especially Nick who slept in the damn bathtub. Over breakfast Judy asked about the next step.

"So whats next?"

"Whats next is you two need to get well rested and be normal for a few days to not get Chief Bogo suspicious." Peter answered with a yawn.

"But Peter-" Judy began, wanting to get this over with.

"No buts." Peter interrupted. "I'll need at least three days to figure out what to do anyways. Relax, the other gang members will be to caught up trying to recover to do anything to you."

Judy and Nick both nodded. Both grateful that they could relax for a while.

The next day Judy and Nick were tasked by Chief Bogo to do the simple job of patrolling the streets. The fox and the bunny were both happy to get out of the station because the other officers were all talking about the "gang war" that had taken place two day prior. While they were Patrolling, they began to discuss what they had done.

"Nick, we took the law into our own paws. What we did was illegal!" Judy said with concern to her fox partner.

"I know carrots, I know." Nick answered, "But we have no other choice. As Peter said, they will try to kill until they themselves are dead."

Judy looked down. "I know, its just... We're cops. We have no uphold the law, I'm just scared of what would happen if we were caught."

"Don't worry carrots. With a guy like Peter, we will succeed." Nick said, putting a paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Thank you Nick. You are an amazing friend" Judy hugged Nick. "Soon hopefully more than a friend" Judy thought to herself.

Nick was having similar thoughts. "I can't deny it any more. I'm in love with her. It should be so wrong, but it feels so right! But what will she think? She will probably be disgusted with me. I mean, a fox and a rabbit? Really? I want to tell her so badly, but I'm afraid."

The rest of the patrol was very quiet that night.

After saying goodnight to Nick, Judy entered her apartment to find Peter watching TV.

"Its remarkable how the stuff on TV in Zootopia are so close to the things that humans used to have." Peter said to Judy, without taking his eyes off the screen.

Judy went and sat down next to Peter. "Who was more technologically advanced? Humans, or us?"

Peter thought for a moment before giving his answer. "It depends on what you are talking about. In every day living? Definitely you guys. Zootopia has to figure out how to accommodate all animals, big, small, and in between. Not to mention the separate climates and all. But when it comes to warfare and technology the humans won by a long shot. Humanity was divided in every possible way. War broke out about practically anything. Here you guys live in almost perfect harmony, except for the prejudice against predators, and all the gangs."

"Oh." Was all Judy could say. She was interested, but now her mind was thinking about Nick. Would he love her back? or would he turn her away. She was scared of ruining their amazing friendship.

Peter noticed her absentmindedness, and turned off the TV. Turning to look at her he asked her with true care and kindness. "Whats wrong Judy?"

Judy snapped back into reality with a large and very visible blush. "Oh! Nothing!" She said far to quickly.

"Is it about Nick?" Peter asked.

Her blush deepened further, and she turned away.

"Don't worry, I wont tell." Peter said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Judy took a very deep breath and looked back at Peter. "I think I love him, but I'm afraid he will hate me for it." Judy whispered in a voice so low, that it was barely audible.

Peter smiled a caring smile. "Don't be worried. I have seen the way he looks at you. He loves you Judy. Hes just as scared as you."

Judy's ears perked up. "Really?"

Peter smiled even more. "Of course!"

"Ok Peter. I'll sleep over it." Judy said, getting up to go to bed.

"Judy" Peter called as she reached her room (She had a bigger apartment now, with actual rooms and stuff). She turned and looked at him.

"Don't be afraid." Peter called to her.

Judy smiled. "Good night Peter."

"Good night Judy"

With that, the two of them went to sleep. Judy could barely sleep. Only being able to think about what Peter had told her. "Could it be true?"

The next day was very awkward for Nick and Judy of them. All day long at work, they thought about each other. They hardy spoke to each other. That night Nick invited Peter and Judy to his house for dinner. As they were getting ready, Peter and Judy discussed how it was a miracle no one had found out about the human yet.

When they arrived at Nick's place, Judy excused herself from the two to go to the bathroom. Peter watched Nick look at Judy longingly, knowing what the fox was thinking.

"These two will make a very cute couple." Peter thought to himself. As soon as Judy was gone, Peter turned to Nick. "I know you love her." Peter told the fox.

Nick looked at Peter with embarrassment, a blush showing on his face. He was about to deny it when Peter spoke again.

"Don't deny it. I know you love her Nick. Don't be afraid to tell her. I know what you think. You think that she will be disgusted with you because your a fox and shes a bunny and so on. She loves you Nick. She is scared of a rejection from you as well. Tell her."

Nick was at a loss of words. How did Peter know this? How did he know how both of them thought? All Nick managed to do was gulp and nod to Peter before Judy came back from the bathroom. The rest of the dinner was great, they told stories and laughed, and told jokes. Of course "sly bunny and dumb fox" or "sly fox and dumb bunny" were thrown back and forth between Nick and Judy. But the entire time Nick thought about what Peter had said to him. "Could it be true?"

 **Hey guys! That will have to be it for chapter four! What a mix of action and drama! This had to have been the longest chapter that I have ever written! Remember to leave a like and a comment and to follow me and the story! Thanks again! I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Partners In More Than One Way

**Hey guys! I am finally back with another chapter! This chapter will be more of a slow and fluffy chapter, but with a big twist at the end! I have two announcements for today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you so much to gnugpl69, trebor1212, Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass, and CommanderT64 for supporting my fan fiction!**

 **Announcement 2: I know have a co-creator! My co-creator's name is CommanderT64!**

It had been only three days since Peter and Judy had dinner at Nick's apartment. Both the rabbit and fox cop were so caught up with what Peter had told them that the two of them began to become distracted at work. Chief Bogo was becoming impatient with the duo. Not wanting to fire them (as they were his best cops and the face of the ZPD) Chief Bogo decided to talk to each of them individually.

One morning Judy arrived at work early, the Chief saw this as his chance so he told Clawhouser that he wanted to speak to her.

"Hey Judy!" The overweight Leopard called to her.

"Yeah?" Judy mumbled back, deep in thought.

"Chief wants to see you in his office immediately" Said Clawhouser, seeing her absentmindedness.

Judy snapped back into reality and hurried to the Chief's office. When she arrived, he grunted and pointed at the seat. Judy sat down and waited for what the Chief would say to her. After what felt like hours of him looking through files and reports he finally spoke.

"Look, I don't know what is up with you and Officer Wilde, and frankly I don't care, but it needs to be fixed. If you two are some sort of couple then fine, but don't let your little arguments get involved with work."

Judy froze, this was definitely not what she had expected. She tried to force back a blush before speaking. "Nick and I are not a-"

"I don't care Officer Hopps." The Chief growled. "Just fix it."

With that he motioned for her to leave, making it clear that the discussion was over. That day at the bull pen, she and Nick were again tasked with patrolling the streets. Although Judy was a little upset because it was not a very interesting job, she was also a little bit relieved because it would give her a chance to talk to Nick.

It took Judy an entire hour of patrolling for her to get over her fears to finally speak with Nick. Nick was also planning on telling her about his feelings that day, but Judy beat him to it.

"Look, Nick." Judy began. "We need to talk."

Nick's heart skipped a beat. What could it be that she wanted to talk about?

"I know it has only been a few months since we first met." Judy continued. "But we have been on so many adventures together since then. All the while I have grown some big feelings about you. I first thought of you as annoying and mean, then as a good friend, then as my best friend, and now... Well I- I want to be something more to you then just a friend. Nick... I th- think I- I love you." Judy stuttered at the end, pouring out her heart to him. "I will understand if you don't love me back. It was foolish of me to think of this." Judy sighed, facing the floor.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Nick thought to himself in astonishment. It was a dream come true for him. After a few seconds of silence Judy began to cry. She thought that she had just ruined and broken her perfect friendship with him.

After seeing her cry, Nick quickly gave her a really big and affectionate hug, "I love you too Carrots." He whispered into her ear.

Judy smiled the biggest smile ever. She had been so worried that Nick would reject her because of the whole difference in species thing. But as she thought of that she began to worry. "Nick." she said, pulling away from his hug. "What will we do if the others find out? What would the public do?" She asked sadly.

Nick smiled a loving smile, "One thing at a time Carrots." With that he pulled her in an kissed her right on her lips. Both of them blushed deeply as they sat their, in each other's arms. Never wanting to let go.

"How should we tell Peter?" Judy asked with a smirk after they pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't know, he'll probably be able to tell." Nick replied with an equal smirk. "He is like 2,000 years old".

"You know, I never actually thought about that!" Judy said with a chuckle, "Its so hard to imagine since he has the body of a 16 year old.

The two of them smiled and chatted for the rest of the day, but somewhere along the line, something clicked in Nick's mind.

"Something is not right with what Peter told us." Nick told Judy in a very serious voice.

"Huh? What?" Judy asked, not understanding what Nick was on about.

"He said the humans were killed off in that war about 2,000 years ago. I was never that good with earth science, but 2,000 years is too fast for the world to become the way it is now." Nick said, now barely more than a whisper.

Judy now understood what Nick was saying. "We have to talk to him when we get back." Judy stated.

Nick nodded in agreement. After work the two of them went straight to Judy's apartment.

"You go right up and start talking to him." Judy said, handing Nick the keys. "I need to get my mail."

Nick gave her a quick kiss and ran to Judy's room. He opened the door to find Peter reading at the table.

"I see you and Judy are finally a couple now."Peter smiled at Nick.

"How do you know?" Nick asked, forgetting that he was going to ask about the 2,000 years thing.

"I saw you kiss her" Peter stated, pointing to the window behind him.

Nick face pawed and then remembered what he originally was going to ask. "You lied to us Peter." This got a confused and worried glance from the boy. "You said that mankind died about 2,000 years ago. Look at the world now! Its totally fine! 2,000 years is not enough time for the earth to heal from a catastrophe that big."

Peter sighed, but before he could answer, Judy walked in. "Guys we got this weird message from the mail. Its in gibberish." Judy said, handing the letter to Peter.

Peter looked down at the letter. It read "ad zhdet vas"

"What the hell?!" Peter yelled, almost jumping out of his seat. "How the fuck can this be here?!"

"Peter what is it?" Judy asked, concern very visible in her eyes.

"Its Russian! An old human language! How is it here?!" Peter yelled.

"Peter calm down! What does it say?" Nick said.

Peter hadn't even read it yet. He was so confused and angry. How could there be a Russian speaker in Zootopia? It was a human language... "Unless... No. It was impossible" Peter thought. With that he sighed and tried to read the short note. He used to have a friend who could speak Russian. His friend taught him a little. Peter was glad that he did.

As soon as he understood the meaning he screamed "Get down!" and tackled Nick and Judy. Time slowed, all he could think of was what it had said, "ad zhdet vas". "Hell awaits you". As they fell, Peter heard the sound of glass breaking. Then time returned to normal. When Peter looked behind him he saw a small hole in the window. He knew what had happened even before Judy started screaming.

"NICK!" She sobbed.

There in the middle of his chest was a hole. A bleeding hole that came from a Barrett. A hole that was intended for Peter. Such an old sniper rifle, yet so powerful.

"Hang in there Nick!" and someone crying his name were the only things that Nick could hear as his world turned to black.

Then Nick was somewhere else. He stood in a strange place. All around him he saw lights flashing and he heard strange noises. Standing before him was the silhouette of a figure who looked human, but the shape kept on getting distorted, never becoming clear. It spoke in a strange voice that whispered to him from all directions.

"You are not dead Nicholas P. Wilde." It began.

Nick was relieved that he was not dead, but so many other emotions flooded him. He was angry because someone had shot him. He was worried about his friends. He was confused as to why this all was happening. But one thing stood clear to Nick. For some strange reason he knew who the person was.

"The Voice" Nick whispered.

It nodded and proceeded to speak. "You will live, and so will your friends. For now. Tell Peter that I want him to tell you and Judy Hopps EVERYTHING that he knows. Tell him that it is time."

Nick wanted to ask so many questions, one of them being "We will be ok for now? What?", but before he could speak, the voice said "Go now, your friends need you." And with that Nick regained consciousness. But while he was, three letters began to flash in his head. "H", "P", and "C".

 **What do yoi guys think? Remember to leave a comment for me! I want to again thank CommanderT64 for being my co-creator! Thank you guys for reading, and I will see you in chapter six!**


	7. The Great Reveal

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to bring you guys with this new chapter! I have only one announcement for today!**

 **Announcement: Thank you to DaemonSelaromXIII, nightfright2, spyro fan 1, and ShadowEonEclipseChaos for supporting my fan fiction!**

 **Get ready for an EXTREMELY revealing chapter.**

Nick's eyelids fluttered for a brief moment before closing again. The piercing light hurting his eyes. After a few silent moments, his senses returned to him. He smelt blood, and heard someone crying out his name. Then he awoke. He saw the human boy, Peter, hiding behind a wall about 5 feet to Nick's left. There was a big hole in Nick's chest, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. Nick could tell that he had been dragged. Behind him was a trail of blood, starting in front of the window. The window had a single bullet hole in the middle. Then Nick realized that Judy was calling his name. She was looking down at him, trying to apply pressure to his wound.

"Nick!" She yelled, "Stay with me! Peter! Nick is conscious!"

"What?! How?! He shouldn't have survived that! Much less be conscious!" Came the confused reply.

"Well he is!" Judy yelled back, "Help me with him!"

Nick watched as Peter looked through the window carefully. Nick understood why. He was checking to see if the sniper was still there. The sniper. "WHY DID THAT BASTARD SHOOT ME?!" Nick thought to himself angrily. He stopped thinking about it when he heard Judy gasp. Nick looked to see what was wrong, only to be met with a truly strange sight. The blood on the floor flowed back into his body, not leaving a single drop behind. Then the bullet popped out of his chest. But the craziest thing, he watched as the hole in his chest mend itself back together. When it as finished, the only sign that remained of Nick being shot, was a small scar on his chest, and a very large hole in his shirt. For a solid 5 minutes no one said anything. Then Peter spoke up.

"It seems as if the Voice truly does want you to live."

"What?" Came Judy's confused question.

Nick was about to tell them about his encounter with the Voice, but then they heard sirens, many police sirens, in the distance, but getting louder.

"Aw shit!" Peter said.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked, apparently already over the fact that he had just been resurrected.

"I have a plan. I din't want to do this, but I guess I have to." Peter stated, putting on a black hoodie. "Lets go outside".

As they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, they heard Chief Bogo yelling at them over a megaphone.

"Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps! Come outside now!" The Chief bellowed.

Nick and Judy stepped outside with Peter behind them. In front of them were 8 police cruisers and 16 officers, not including Chief Bogo.

"Wilde! Hopps! Are you alright? What the hell happened here?!" Bogo asked.

Before Nick or Judy could come up with any sort of idea as to what to say to Bogo, he pointed a finger at Peter who was hiding the fact that he was human.

"Who is that?" The Ox asked.

"He is-" Judy started, before getting interrupted.

"Their captor!" Peter yelled, pulling out two pistols and pointing it at fox and the bunny's head. "And I will blow their brains out, if you don't let us leave."

"What type of mammal are you?" The Chief grunted, taking a step back. He could not see Peter's face because of the hoodie (it was a strange sort of hoodie, the actual hood stuck out farther to conceal his face).

"That does not matter to you." Peter replied, pulling a frightened Nick and Judy into the shadows with him.

"Nick, take us somewhere where we can hide. Now!" Peter whispered to Nick as soon as they were out of sight. Nick nodded and led them to an abandoned warehouse.

On the way their Judy and Nick were slightly upset for what Peter had done. "Why did you do that?" Judy asked Peter angrily. "What will we say to Chief Bogo next time we see him?"

Peter answered the question with calmness and ease, "We had no better plan. As for what to say to the Chief, I do not know, but we will think of something.

As soon as they had gotten settled into the warehouse, the questions came, from all of them.

"Did you meet the Voice?" Peter asked Nick.

"Yes." Nick affirmed, "It and the place it was in was like nothing I had ever seen before. It terrified me."

"I felt the same when I first met it." Peter said with a sigh.

"It told me to tell you something." Nick said.

"What did it say?" Peter asked, surprised.

"It told me to tell you that you needed to explain everything to us."

Peter looked down, "I guess I must."

But before Peter could start, Nick said another thing that made Peter, the guy who was always trying to push his emotions aside, want to collapse and cry. "Right before I came back, I saw three letters." Nick added. "'H', 'P', and 'C'. What does it mean?"

Peter struggled to keep from crying. He knew very well what those letter meant, but the dark and twisted things that came with those letters made Peter want to lie to Nick and Judy about them. But he couldn't, the Voice commanded him to do so.

"I will get to those letters in a moment, but let me start at the beginning. I said the fall of man was in the year 3360, and this is the year 4566. But this is 4566 G.A (Golden Age). Mankind fell in the year 3360 A.D."

"So there are still so many things that you haven't told us yet." Nick said sadly.

"Yes." Peter replied, still struggling to stay calm. "But you must forgive me, I did it for your own good."

"So tell us what truly happened." Said Judy, sympathy in her eyes and voice. She understood that it was a rough topic for Peter, but she did not know why.

Peter sighed once again, and began to tell them what happened. "In the year 2075 A.D, there was this country called the United States of America. The president of the United States at that time was named John Viera. He knew that someday mankind would destroy its self in a bloody war. He created this group called the 'Human Preservation Committee' or 'HPC'. It wasn't taken very seriously at first by others, so it only had minimal funding and only 17 original members. Although the HPC was created in the United States, each of the members was from a different country. There was an American, a British woman, a German, a Russian, a Brazilian woman, a Japanese man, a Scot, a Welsh, an Indian (from India), a Chinese man, a Korean woman, an Irish man, a Canadian, an Australian, a Dutch man, a Frenchmen and a Spaniard. They were all scientists, chemists, engineers, botanists, or surgeons. They were tasked with the secret mission of finding a way to preserve mankind when the end came. In the year 2094 A.D, when they HPC was only 19 years old, it began human testing and many other highly illegal things to work towards their goal. In the year 2120 A.D, U.S President Anthony Viera (John Viera's nephew) was killed by the HPC because he opposed their dark ways, and was threatening to shut them down. In 2168 A.D, U.S President Matthew Johnson **(I'm not good at names :P)** became the second President to be assassinated by the HPC for opposing them. Both times the assassinations were blamed on random criminals, keeping the HPC a secret. In the year 2254 A.D, the HPC received massive funds from an unknown source. The HPC exploded in size and power because of this. For next few hundred years the HPC grew and worked towards it's goal. In the year 2802 A.D, the United States, Canada, Brazil, and many other Latin American countries joined as one country, uniting the two continents (The Western Alliance). In the year 3304 A.D, the HPC made their biggest find yet, they called it Divination. Divination brought the dead to life, made it that the subjects could never age, could never become sick, or contract any disease. They could still be killed, but hey would never die otherwise. With this, the HPC brought back the original HPC Members who had long been dead (they kept the bodies frozen so they would not deteriorate). The 17 original members were then called 'The Divine 17'. They and only a handful of a few other high-ranking members went through Divination. Then the true darkness came in the year 3337 A.D, when World War 3 began. It was the longest and bloodiest war ever. Then in the year 3360, after a bloody 23 years of solid war (I was born in this time), the nuclear apocalypse came. It killed everyone, except for a certain 17 HPC Members and 42 other random humans. They hid in bunkers deep within the earth. This is when the Voice saved me from death. The most disgusting thing about it? The HPC was responsible for the war, and the apocalypse. They were the ones who got the Nations to fight each other. The HPC was always behind everything. How horribly ironic it was. the very group that was created to save humanity, was destroying it because of their own power-hungry greed. The only reason why they did this was because they wanted to test how well people with Divination would survive in a doomsday event. Along with those other humans, the HPC took two or more of each animal, plant, bacteria, fungus, or organism. In the year 3380 A.D the Divine 17 started a small civilization deep within the earth. The 17 worked on a new task which they called 'Operation New Life'. Operation New Life had three main goals. Firstly, they wanted to speed up the time it took for humans to be born. Secondly, they wanted to speed up the earth's healing process. The third goal, was such a strange task. It was so complex, that it made Divination look like a 4th grade science fair. It was kept secret from the other humans. For the next years, the HPC worked on these goals until finally in the year 3536 A.D, the Divine 17 make it that instead of 9 months of infancy, it is now only 1 month. Then the HPC finished its second goal of healing the earth in the year 3575 A.D. The humans stepped outside for the first time in 215 years, to find the earth exactly the same as it used to be (but the continents had moved around). The HPC had been slowly, over time, releasing plants, and animals (but not mammals) into the wild as well over those years in the underground. The HPC kept all of their mammals and a few extra humans in secret facilities underground, but they 17 went up to the surface as well. In the year 3610 A.D, the humans built the first city above the ground since the apocalypse. They named it 'Avantium', and the Divine 17 were their rulers (they were unaware of the atrocities that the HPC had committed). This was the end of the Age. The Divine 17 started to recruit new members into the HPC, and they secretly worked on their third and final task in the dark. Then one day, in the year 30 P.A (Post Apocalypse) some information that proved that the HPC was responsible for the apocalypse was accidentally leaked to the people of Avantium. They revolted against the HPC and killed anyone they though was a member or even a supporter. In the end only the Divine 17 were left of the HPC (once again). the 17 slunk back into the shadows, and continued to work on their final goal. For the next few decades the humans of Avantium experienced what the called 'The Era of Peace'. It lasted for 72 years. The era of Peace was full of peace and prosperity for the people of Avantium. For the first time in hundreds of years, the humans had hope. Then the Era of Peace came to an end. In the year 102 P.A, the Divine 17 retaliated. They set loose on the city a plague so horrible it killed 96% of the population. The disease was a sped up version of Ebola, killing the infected only 20 minutes after the person became infected. After the plague was gone, the Divine 17 came in and killed the remaining 4% of the citizens of Avantium. Afterwards, the 17 set the city on fire, and burned it to the ground. Now the 17 were the only humans left in existence, except for me who was training and watching with the Voice in another realm, beyond that of this world. Then the Divine 17 went back to the shadows to work on their final goal. Then it was completed in they year 596 P.A, the HPC sped up the evolutionary process of all mammals, making them as intelligent as humans. Then the Divine 17 let them loose to start 'New Life' in the changed world. I had hoped that somehow the 17 would have been dead somewhere at this point. But the attack just earlier proves the HPC are still there, watching and controlling from the shadows just as always. Anyways, the success of Operation New Life was the end of the age. Zootopia was founded in the year 23 G.A (Golden Age). Now here we are in the year 4566 G.A."

Peter could hold it in no longer. He collapsed on the floor and began to cry. He cried for his family who died in the nuclear apocalypse. He cried for Nick and Judy, who had to deal with him and this problem. He cried for the poor people of Avantium. For all of this, Peter had to witness from the realm of the Voice.

"Forgive me." Peter choked.

Judy stood next to Peter and hugged him. She as well was in tears. No should have to deal with this trauma.

"Peter." Nick began. "Remember that Carrots and I here will always be there for you.

"Thank you." Peter whispered.

 **What a revealing chapter! I felt so sad when I wrote that part about Avantium. But anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! Leave you thoughts in the comments section, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Answers

**IMPORTANT! THE QUESTIONS DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE ABOUT THE OLDER, NON REMASTERED VERSION OF THE STORY.**

 **Hey guys! I am back with the answers to your guys' questions/comments! The next thing that I will post will be the next chapter, so hang in there! Now, lets jump straight into the comments!**

 **1\. joshuaxavierj asks "How many chapters do you plan on making this?". Honestly I have no clue as to how many chapters this will be. But I can say that this will be one of the more lengthy fan fictions.**

 **2\. Austin 'SirAuruda 1st' Bass asks "Will Peter ever find love?". Ok, so after reading this comment I talked with my co-creator, CommanderT64, about this. Originally I did not plan for Peter ever to find love, but after we talked I changed my mind. Peter will find love with a non-human (I don't know who to make it yet), but of course it will not be an extremely serious relationship. It will not be a serious relationship for two reasons. One, because Peter will fall in love with someone about his age (16, even though technically Peter is thousands of years old). Two, because if it was a serious relationship (with sex and stuff) it would be sort of like bestiality.**

 **3\. Hunter says "I have seen (on TV) and read more violent things than this...". Ok, I know I was a like "COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN!" when talking about violence in chapter 1. I was a bit over dramatic about that, but hey, sometimes I don't even know what the fuck I'm saying (like idea behind Peter). But so what? I know this guys probably isn't trying to be mean, but why does this matter? Do want me to be all like spewing guts and blood all over the place in this fan fiction?**

 **4\. Ok. This by far is the funniest shit I have ever read in my life. Critic say... you know what? Its to long for me to write down, so I'll just copy and paste it.**

So there's a shit ton of issues with this b story, let's start where you went wrong.  
Gary Sue Character (look it up if you don't know): You introduce a character that is 'powerful' and the ability to look into the past while knowing martial arts... All at the age of 16. This is such a convoluted and absurd character, that I am genuinely disturbed by your rudimentary ideas. It's laughable  
Characterization: These characters don't spur a profanity every line, it's absolutely out of place for the characters to behave like this. Nick does NOT profusely spew the word 'fuck' all the time.  
Lastly: What the hell is up with the Dialogue?! These characters are so monotonous and are out of place, with what they would say. Some of them even lack logic!  
"How the fuck do you know our names?"  
Obviously because YOU are the fist fox and bunny police officers that were shown in the news when they both solve the missing animals case.  
Nick is a calm individual that does not show hos emotions as much, "Never let them see they got to you", so why is it that Nick is showing a plethora of animosity towards Peter?  
I would continue, but I'm tired as a motherfucker.  
Here's an example of Dialogue or Monologue you can introduce:  
As the rain rolled down the window, with a sound resonating closely to knocking gently on wood; Nick Wilde couldn't shake the feeling of ecstasy and delight when Carrots... No Judy. Judy Hopps. Confessed her love towards him. But deep down, he knows that he can't fufill everything she desires; a safe future, and children. Their chromosomes aren't compatible and are unable to produce kids of their own, considering the time she spent taking care of her mother's litter, she must have also thought of having kids of her own, something they can't produce. As the rain continues to pour onto the precinct, Nick couldn't help but noticed that it rained somewhat harder...

 **So firstly I have to say, thanks for reading only two chapters of my story and then judging it already, but anyways. Yes I had to look up what a MARY Sue Character was (He has the same typo issues that I have), and no. Peter is definitely far from perfect. I wont say any more about this for now (as it will spoil the plot). Man, I truly understand him when he writes about how absurd Peter is as a character. As I said before, sometimes I don't even understand myself. So how I came up with the idea for the plot was just me sitting in my room and thinking of the most random shit my mind could come up with. :P I was all like, "So I have to make this story different than the others. It can't just be another one of those one-shot fluff stories. So lets see... I have an amazing idea! Lets put some random fucker in Zootopia, give him the ability set that makes it looks like Call of Duty and Assassins Creed had a baby, and make him really young for no apparent reason. How about I also make it that this kid is the 'Savior' of Nick and Judy, again for no reason. Then lets see... well you always have to have the Russians and Germans inside. What kind of story doesn't have them? Lets make cars explode because of falling from a randomly, but conveniently placed cliff, (LOL) and then have some sort of depressing back story. OH! And of course, the most important part! Lets put some random being that practically can do anything, but is too damn lazy to get off it's ass and do something. And for lack of a name, well call it, 'The Voice'." Ok. If you were to ask me what I just wrote, I wouldn't have an answer. But anyways, this sort of represents how the idea came to mind. Over time, I developed the plot further into the depressing, but I think amazing, plot that it is today. Now I have to address the whole thing about Peter knowing their names. I said that Peter viewed their pasts with the Voice. And with the whole celebrity-like thing? If Zootopia was in real life, the whole thing about them being the first cops of their species would be in the news for like 2 weeks, before someone went, "Ok lets get rid of this news story about the cops and replace it with the one about Gazelle's sex scandal." or some shit like that. Then the whole thing about Nick cursing, I know. I fucked that one up (I plan to make a remastered version where I update the old chapters). I don't even know what I was thinking. Lastly, the thing about me and detail with the dialogue. I have been told by many people that I can write some amazing pieces and come up with amazing plots, but that I am absolutely shit when it comes to dialogue. Sadly its true. I do horribly when it comes to writing the dialogue, but bear with me! If you guys ever see this man/woman/whatever remember to tell them that I found their comment very amusing, and take no offense in that review, and that I thank them for being honest.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Remember that you can always leave me questions and comments in the comments section! I plan to do this every once in a while, but anyways. I will see all of you, in the next chapter!**


	9. Night Stalker

**Hey guys! That last chapter was so revealing! The start of this chapter will be them talking some more, but then of course there will be some action! I have two announcements for you guys today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to hopdog, Dave1998, FlamingFlag, Grayko, Darkzdragon, and Leurie for supporting my fan fiction!**

 **Announcement 2: I want to ask you guys what you think about all the stuff that I revealed last chapter. What do you think about the HPC and the Divine 17? About Avantium? Or even about the human world before and during WW3! Leave a comment or PM me! Thanks guys!**

It truly was a strange scene to behold. A fox, a rabbit, and a human were hugging in an abandoned warehouse. For one it was strange because no body expects a rabbit and a fox to get along. Then there was the fact that Peter came from a species that should have been extinct. The strangest part? The actual process of trying to hug each other. Nick was already a lot taller than Judy, but then Peter was a good foot and a half taller than Nick. But who could care? They were having an emotional scene.

For a few moments the three of them just stood there (crouched in the case of Peter) hugging. All three of them close to tears. Then they slowly broke apart. They sat down in silence, still thinking about what Peter had told them. Then Nick asked, "Do- Do you mind if Carrots and I ask you some more questions?"

"Sure." Peter replied with a tired smile.

"Ok." Nick said, "So firstly why survive from that shot? I mean, hit my heart!." **(This is for you Nikki the Gamer)**

Peter grimaced, "Oh ya. You were shot by a Barrett 50 cal. That means someone REALLY wanted you dead. One of those bullets can go through multiple layers of solid concrete before they stop. It was considered the 10th most deadly weapon ever created by humans, even though its such an old gun. Then the bullets are HUGE, didn't you see the size of the hole in your chest? It was massive. But anyways, apparently the Voice saved you, and completely healed you as well."

"So is the Voice like God or something?" Judy pipped up. Nick nodded it made sense, the Voice did have incredible abilities, and seemed to be only wanting good.

"No." Peter answered curtly. "Far from it in fact. I as well thought that the Voice was God when I first met it, but over time I realized it wasn't. Firstly the Voice picks no sides. It works only for balance and will do anything to keep that balance, even if it means doing something violent to keep it. The Voice even used the HPC for awhile. While the Voice remembers everything from the past, it cannot see the future. It was greatly angered when the HPC started doing the evil things that they did. Trust me, if the Voice thinks that your gonna get in its way, your screwed. The Voice could simply just smite the Divine 17 and end it at any time, but if it did then it would 'disrupt the balance' as it once told me. So it chooses to have others do its 'dirty work'."

Nick and Judy were greatly surprised by this. They clearly had not expected the Voice to be so dark.

"So if the Voice isn't God, then how did it come to be?" Nick asked.

"It was an alien creation." Peter stated blankly.

"WHAT?" Judy asked.

"I'm just joking with you. Man if this was a story, then the author would be very fucked up for putting aliens in this. Its already confusing as it is." Peter laughed.

Nick and Judy relaxed, glad that something could be simpler for once.

"The Voice was a human creation gone wrong." Peter continued, serious once again. "It was created by the HPC, much like many other things, but this creation turned on them. It saw the Divine 17's dark ways, so it escaped them and tried to take them down because it believes in balance.

"Well that's... odd..." Judy contemplated. "You would think that everything made by the HPC would turn out to be truly evil."

Peter looked at Judy and Nick with a very serious tone. "Just remember that technically you guys and all of Zootopia are an HPC creation."

Nick and Judy both became very uncomfortable. They hadn't thought of it like that, and they didn't like it.

Nick didn't like where the discussion was going, so he decided to change the topic back to where it was originally headed. "So it seems like the Voice could have saved all those humans, but it didn't. So why does it want us alive. None of that 'random act of kindness' crap is gonna cut it this time. Tell us its real reason."

Judy was shocked by the question. She had never thought about it before, but now it made sense. She couldn't help but smile at Nick's cleverness.

Peter sighed once again. "What I told you guys the first time is true. After viewing your guys' past, I knew you guys needed to survive this. But that wasn't the Voice's reason for wanting you alive. As should now be apparent to all of us, the Divine 17 have something to do with the gangs wanting you dead. They are always manipulating others from the shadows. The Voice never explained to me the full thing, it does that a lot, but what it did say was very strange."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So? What did it say?"

Peter looked at both of them straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

Both the bunny and the fox duo nodded their heads.

"Very well." Peter said, slightly in a sad voice. "The Voice cannot see into the future, but sometimes it can make some good predictions (The HPC going evil was an exception), it said that if you guys lived, then the Divine 17 would finally die."

Judy and Nick were for the billionth time that day, surprised. Remember, they had confessed their love, been shot at, and been told such strange things all in one day.

'What?" Judy asked. She was at loss for any other words.

"You mean like, were going to kill them?" Nick asked. It was so hard to imagine him and his Judy taking on 17 humans who had lived for thousands of years and were responsible for the world's many catastrophes.

"As I said, the Voice wasn't clear, so I don't know." Peter groaned.

"Can't you ask it?" Nick asked, getting a headache.

"Its not that simple." Peter stated. "You can only speak to it when it wants to speak to you."

"Ugh!" Judy said, slapping her face with her paw.

After this Peter went and sought out a place to think to himself, while Nick and Judy pondered on what to tell Chief Bogo when they saw him next time. If there would be a next time. Unfortunately for the two "hostages", neither could think of a good story to tell Bogo that wouldn't make him suspicious. Nick looked over at Judy, for some reason whenever he looked at her, it calmed him down. Now she was twitching her bunny nose as she was deep in thought. "She looks so cute when she does that." Nick thought to himself. He continued to dreamily think about Judy until she spoke up.

"I can't think of anything to tell Chief. Can you?" She asked, tiredness filled her voice.

Nick shook his head, "Neither can I Carrots."

Nick watched as Judy though to herself a little bit more before she spoke up again.

"I think our only option is to tell the Chief the truth." She said, hesitance obvious in her words.

Nick nodded again and stood up. "I'll go find Peter and tell him."

Peter had not told the two of them where he had gone, so it took Nick a little bit of searching before he finally found the human frantically looking over the death note from earlier.

"Hey Peter. Judy and I think we should just give it straight to the Chief." Nick told the boy.

"I think," Peter murmured, "What your going to tell Bogo should be the lest of you concerns."

Nick knew something was up, Peter had obviously found something very important. "What is it?" The red fox asked. "What did you find?"

Peter turned around to face Nick, and tossed him the note, saying "Look in the upper right hand corner of the paper."

Nick studied the note carefully. He then noticed a small symbol that would not have been noticeable if you weren't looking for it. It looked like a wolf's skull with the letters "NS" on it. Nick knew this symbol. It was the symbol of a big gang made up entirely of wolves, led by a massive white wolf name Night Stalker. Despite his very noticeable fur color, he managed to be a master of stealth. Nick looked up to see Peter watching Nick's reaction very carefully. Nick understood that Peter also knew about the gang. He was about to ask how Peter knew, when Nick realized it was probably one of the things that the Voice had shown him.

"It just so happens," Peter stated coldly, "That Night Stalker is the second target on our list." Nick had almost forgotten about that list, outlining the people that needed to be taken down for Nick and Judy to be considered safe.

"Somehow Night Stalker has some affiliation with the Divine 17." Peter continued, "And this makes me want to find him even more."

Nick sighed, "I guess were going now?"

Peter nodded, grinning.

"I'll go get Judes." The fox stated before leaving.

30 Minutes Later

The three of them were sitting in the car, with Nick driving again. They were headed to the Zootopian Docks, where Night Stalker always kept some of his boats.

"So why exactly does this guys have so many boats?" Judy asked.

"Night Stalker has many enemies." Nick said, happy that for once he was doing the explaining instead of Peter. "Whenever he or his gang are not doing one of their missions, they hide out on a bunch of Yachts and other boats out on the ocean. This way it becomes very hard for someone to sneak up on them."

"Yachts?" Judy asked, clearly puzzled. "How does a simple gang have enough money for all of this?"

"Night Stalker and his gang are paid by other high up crime bosses to take out enemies and other targets. Of course for the services, Night Stalker requires a high reward be given." Nick answered.

"Be warned." Peter said, joining the conversation, "This guy is not as foolish as the last one."

Judy thought back to the first guy they took out, how when she and Peter had finally made it to the target's room, they were shocked to find the gang leader fucking a random female. It was odd, and Judy was glad when it ended. Even if the ending was a bit dark.

"Ok," Peter spoke, using his voice he always used when he was planning something. "The plan is for the three of us to find one of Night Stalker's boats, steal it, and drive to the location of the yachts. Since we will be on one of the gang's boats, we will be able to reach the yachts without being blown out of the water. When we reach Night Stalker's yacht, we will find his room and take him out, before making our bad ass exit."

Nick rose an eyebrow at Peter's last comment. Even though he may be thousands of years old, Peter was still just a teenage boy at heart.

They reached the docks by 8:30 pm, after the 30 minute drive. Judy looked around sensing that something was missing.

"Uh, Peter?" The bunny asked, "Where are all the weapons?"

Peter handed her and Nick each a silenced pistol saying, "Well the weapons cache I had set up in you apartment is unreachable due to all your buddies and Chief Bogo swarming the place."

"Wait, what?!" Judy yelled, very surprised as to what Peter had done. "You set up a weapons cache inside of my apartment? Where did you put it? What if Bogo finds it?!"

"Trust me, the Chief will not find it. I hid it too well." Peter said smugly.

"Where is it though?" Judy asked, not giving up.

Peter's smugness vanished, "Th- That doesn't matter!" He stammered.

"Yes it does!" Judy hissed.

"Fine!" Peter said, clearly not happy about having to tell Judy about this. "I may have stored 2 sniper rifles, 4 pistols, 3 assault rifles, and 12 grenades under a hidden trap door that a made under your bed."

Judy was horrified, "You mean to tell me that I have been sleeping on a pile of grenades?!"

"Ok cut it guys." Nick said, stepping in. "Peter will move the weapons later, but for now we have a mission to do."

The bunny and the human nodded, Judy almost already over it by now (she is like that a lot). After that, the trio went looking at all the boats until they found the right one. It was a completely black four person speeder boat with "NS" in big bright blue letters on the side. They quickly untied the boat from the docks and started the engine. Nick wasn't surprised that they key was in the boat. Night Stalker was always very cocky, and never thought that anyone would go to great lengths to get to him. The whole thing about the yachts out in the ocean was to make his comrades more comfortable about their safety than him. When they started the motor and left the docks, they found that even though the boat could go really fast, it was extremely quiet.

After what felt like lifetimes of driving the boat, the three of them saw three really big yachts in the distance. One of them was considerably bigger than the other two. It was simple to guess who was staying in that one. As they came closer the radio crackled to life.

"Welcome back boat 31" A gruff voice said.

"How the heck did they spot us?"Nick asked Peter. "Its completely dark out, its stormy, and this boat is completely black and quiet." It was stormy, with some 5 foot waves and strong winds. It was tough getting the little boat out there.

"They probably have trackers on every one of their boats, the same way we had a marked GPS location for the yachts." Peter answered.

"Wont they be suspicious of this boat just randomly coming here for no reason?" Judy asked.

"The big yacht is obviously Night Stalker's, but one of the other ones is the mission/planning/meeting yacht, and the third is simply a bar and a place for members to hang out. They probably think that we are going to the bar." Peter replied. "Speaking of the big yacht, Night Stalker refuses to have any guards on his yacht because he doesn't want them to 'invade his privacy' or something, but notice how the big yacht is in between the other two, so that it can still be watched." Peter pointed out.

The three yachts were always anchored, and had places for smaller boats to be tied down to them, so Peter, Nick, and Judy tied their boat two the "party" yacht. They made sure to do it when no guards where around to see them. After that, they quickly, but quietly, swam to the big yacht. Once they got on to the back of the yacht, they began to make their way to the middle, where Night Stalker's room would be. They did not have to worry about running into any guards, but they had to hide whenever a guard from one of the other yachts looked in their direction (there were only about 25 feet in between each yacht). Most of the time the trio were crawling slowly towards the center with Nick at the lead because of his night vision. They made their way without much event, until Nick held up a fist to signal to the other two to stop.

"I think this is it guys" Nick whispered behind him.

Judy looked at a door about 6 feet in front of them to their left. It looked very fancy, but most of all, it had Night Stalker's symbol on it. Peter whispered confirmation to Nick before slowly opening the door and making their way inside.

Inside the lights were dim. It looked like a very fancy hotel room. If hotel rooms had hit lists and guns all over the place that is. They looked around, searching for Night Stalker, until the fox and the bunny heard Peter call them over in a shaky voice.

"Look at this." He whispered.

The two of them tip toed their way to Peter who was pointing at a strange looking sniper rifle that was propped up on the wall. It was not a model that either Nick or Judy were familiar with. It was very big for one thing.

"That." Peter whispered, "Is a Barrett 50 cal. That is the gun that shot you Nick."

Nick's motto was "Never let them see that they get to you." but right now he couldn't help it. He was burning with rage. He knew that right now he would gladly put a bullet in between Night Stalker's eyes. The eyes of the mammal that had tried to kill him and his friends. Nick stopped thinking about it when he heard Judy gasp. He turned around to come face to face with Night Stalker. He had one hand around Judy's neck, and another on a gun pointed at her head. The worst thing? The mother fucker was smiling. Night Stalker started to speak with his sadistic smile.

"You three made it all the way here. What a shame that you will all have to d-"

The big white wolf was cut off by his hand being blown off by Nick's pistol. The pistol was silenced, so it made so sound, but Night stalker was not so quiet. He screamed in pain before Nick pointed his gun at the wolf's fore head.

"Shut up." He growled to the gang leader. "Your little goons are most likely on their way now, so your gonna quickly tell him everything you know." Nick pointed at Peter.

"Night Stalker growled angrily, but realizing that he was outnumbered he grumbled "Fine." And began to speak.

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry that took so long to come out! But now it is finally out! What did you guys think? Tell me in the comments section! Also, it be doing me a big favor if you guys sent me a PM telling me what you think Peter's girl friend should be like. Tell me what species, how she looks and acts and everything else. Thanks guys! I will see you, in the next chapter!**


	10. Well! We're Totally Screwed Now!

**Welcome your asses back to another chapter of "Their Savior"! I know its been like 50 damn years since the last actual chapter, but I am finally back!**

 **As for Nikki the Gamer (probably my favorite person to give shout outs to) and her comment, I don't know what to think. Tell me Nikki, did you do "that" over my fan fiction? Because if you did I don't know If I should be flattered, complimented, or just weirded out. But for now I'll just take it as a compliment to my work. Glad to be of service! (Ok... now I just realize how weird this is getting... anyways!)**

 **I have only one announcement for today other than to thank you guys for being such amazing supporters of me and my fan fiction!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to LucarioJV, MetalKing164, Mystery derpy, Voidknight, redhoodfan, and wnaruto616 for supporting my fan fiction!**

The black car silently rolled up to the seemingly desolate cliff side. It was about 10 miles outside of Zootopia. The driver turned to his passenger and spoke with a half anxious, half worried voice.

"Well sir, it has been a great honor to have done you service! I have heard so many stories about you and your friends in the crime underworld. I know that I may just a lowly driver for a crime boss, but it is amazing to have actually met you! How do you manage to go unnoticed?"

The passenger was slightly annoyed with the driver for his many questions and over the top behavior. As the figure stepped out of the car and into the night, he looked to his driver and spoke with a heavy accent.

"Da, you have much to learn, but do you want to know how I am so successful?"

The driver's ears perked up (the driver happened to be a rabbit, so the ears filled the car), he was sick of just being the driver, so he definitely wanted to know this creature's secrets.

"It is because I never leave anyone to testify against me."

Realization came to late for the rabbit as the gun came out, and shot the driver in the head. After the human pushed the car over the cliff, he walked until he reached a cave. He followed the cave down until he reached a hidden elevator. He took the elevator deep into the earth, before it came to a stop. The ride had been 10 minutes long, a lot faster than it should have been, but the HPC spared no expense.

"Lazy German better finish the teleporter." The Russian grumbled.

He continued down a long, white hall until he reach a large oak door that he pushed open. Before him was a large, white, circular room. It had a very large, polished, oak table with 17 chairs around it. Up above, there was a balcony that looked over the large room. Today only 3 of the chairs were occupied. One of the women looked at the Russian and spoke with a British accent.

"Is it done?" She asked coldly.

The Russian nodded, "I shot the fox, and blamed that pitiful gang. I even used that brain washing thing that the Korean made, on the gang leader. Tha bastard probably thinks that he shot the fox"

"Ah! Vhery good! Vhery good..." Burst the German excitedly.

"But there is one thing..." The Russian continued.

"What is it? Remember you Communist pig, we do not tolerate failure. And while you may be one of us, we will not hesitate." The second woman spoke with a strong, latin-american accent.

"Fuck you and your Brazilian ideals. How did Dilma turn out for you country?" The Russian spat. "But that does not matter now, it seems as if project 274 has taken an interest in their well-being. The fox stands alive." He stated.

"Zhen we must DESTROY zet!" The German screamed, his voice filling the halls.

Elsewhere:

"All boats attack boat #31! It has been taken by enemies!" The radio crackled to life with the sound of the same voice from earlier.

"Their on to us!" Judy yelled to Peter, who for once was driving.

Peter didn't need to be told twice, he turned off "Silent Mode" and put the speed boat into an almost full throttle. As they sped away, dozens of boats departed the Yachts and pursued them. In the command Yacht, the wolf who had spoken on the radio watched the scene with anger. He was the second in command of the gang, he would not let these three "pesks" get away from him. He turned to a bulky, brown wolf next to him.

"Send the missile." He spoke.

The wolf next to him nodded silently, and flicked multiple switches next to him. **(What? You expected a big red button?)**

"We've got over 20 boats catching up to us!" Nick yelled to Peter. Now it was Nick's turn to ask Peter if the vehicle they were driving could go any faster. "We need to go faster!"

"I can't!" Yelled Peter, "If I go any faster, we risk the boat getting flipped by the large waves!"

"Um... Guys?" Judy called to the boys.

The fox and the human looked over to see what Judy had spotted. A large boom filled the air, and something streaked towards them with fire behind it.

"The gang is launching missiles from land!" Peter yelled. "That boom was the missile breaking the sound barrier!"

"Is this a good enough reason to go faster?!" Nick yelled.

"Yes!" Peter answered, and turned the boat to full throttle, this made the ride even bumpier. "We have about 5 minutes until that missile reaches us according to our radar!"

"Watch out!" Judy screamed. To their left, an enemy boat pulled up to them, and began to open fire.

"Nick! Judy!" Peter screamed back(they were all yelling today), "Return fire!"

The fox and bunny duo were already on it. They were shooting at the gunner and the driver, while Peter was ducking down to avoid the bullets coming at him while he was trying to drive.

"The Driver is down!" Nick yelled, he watched as the boat swerved and got flipped by a big wave.

"Two more boats coming on the right side!" Peter yelled, trying his hardest to get away.

As Nick and Judy fired on the enemies, Judy asked Peter the very important question. "What are we going to do about the missile?"

"I don't know. From what I have seen, Zootopian missiles are not very big." Peter stated in a very agitated voice. It was clear he had no plan. Peter looked at the radar. "Oh shit!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Nick asked worryingly.

Peter glanced at the missile, it was almost to them. "Thirty seconds till impact!"

While Nick and Peter began to panic, Judy noticed something about the missile. It was much larger than any Zootopian missile. "Guys! That is not a Zootopian missile!"

Peter looked at the missile a bit more and realization dawned on his face. Terrible realization. "That's because it's human missile!" Peter yelled, "FUCK! IT'S A HELL STORM!" Peter looked around. 17 seconds left. "ABANDON THE BOAT! JUMP!" HE screamed. Without hesitation, the three of them plunged into the ocean. Seconds later, fire filled their visions. As they fell from consciousness, Nick thought of what had happened with them and Night Stalker on the Yacht.

20 Minutes Earlier

"Shut up." He growled to the gang leader. "Your little goons are most likely on their way now, so your gonna quickly tell him everything you know." Nick pointed at Peter.

"Night Stalker growled angrily, but realizing that he was outnumbered he grumbled "Fine." And began to speak.

"About 1 month ago I was contacted by a mysterious group of people. They called themselves the HPC. They looked like him." Night Stalker pointed at Peter with a sharp claw. "They promised me riches if I was able to kill the three of you. They equipped me with their weapons and told me about that human boy. I drew up my plan, I would wait for the three of you to be in one room so I could take you out, but for some reason, the boy knew about it and tackled the two of you. His cops turned pets." The gang leader sneered.

"Enemies are almost here!" Judy whispered. She watched as guards from the other yachts, who had been alerted by the gang leader's scream of pain, tried to jump on to their yacht.

"We're almost done here." Peter whispered back, never taking his eyes off the gang leader. "What about the letter?" Peter asked. "How do you know Russian?"

The criminal looked confused. "What letter?" I Sent no letters!"

Peter studied the big white wolf closely. After a few eerie moments of silence, he spoke. "We're done here. Lets go."

On the way out, Nick did what he had been waiting to do, and shot Night Stalker in the face. The three of them swam as fast as they could to their boat, as they pulled out, an alarm went off.

Judy awoke with a groan. She looked around her, taking in the details of the familiar police department. "WAIT WHAT! THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! WE'RE IN PRECINCT ONE!"Judy screamed in her mind. Judy's mind practically exploded. As she awoke further, she noticed that she was sitting next to the sleeping form of Nick. They were in the interrogation room. Then she noticed the very familiar, and very angry Chief Bogo staring at her. Officer Fangmire found you and Wilde passed out on the beach, with that... thing! You know we were very confused by the letter hostage thing that the three of you pulled at your apartment, but now its clear that the two of you have been helping that strange creature! Tell me what is going on, or I swear!-"

"Chief, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you the truth! But I didn't know when! It's not as it seems to you!" Judy was nearly in tears.

"This should be good." Bogo huffed, and with that he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms expectantly. Shit had really hit the fan now.

Next to her, Nick awoke with a start.

"Judy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, worry flashed in his eyes momentarily, until he realized she was ok. Sort of.

"Oh, Judy! Your ok!" It was at this point that Nick knew, Chief Bogo was watching him.

"Uh, hi Chief!" Nick waved nervously. "Carrots, what are we doing here?"

Ignoring Nick, she asked Bogo another important question. "Where is Peter?"

"If by Peter you mean that hairless creature, then he is fine. He is in one of our high security prison cells. Now tell me what this is all about!"

"Oh cheese and crackers. This is going to be tough." Judy thought aloud.

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter! You guys know that I love feedback! I am taking into consideration a lot of your guys' suggestions for the song thing.**

 **Nikki the Gamer, get an email so we can PM each other.**

 **That is all for this time guys! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. The Interrogation

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 9! I am so sorry this chapter took so damn long! It looks like consequence has finally caught up to our "heroes". What will they say to the very angry and confused buffalo that is the Chief? (I know I said he was an ox last time. I don't even know what I was fucking thinking) I have two announcements for today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to MisterMistyEye, The 1one wolf, and rcw92793 for supporting my fan fiction.**

 **Announcement 2 IMPORTANT!: After this chapter is released, the next thing that will be released will be the new and updated version of the first three (maybe four) chapters! Once I have updated all three (or four) I will change the title of the fan fiction to "Their Savior REMASTERED VERSION" You guys should probably re-read them once they are updated. You know something is wrong with your first couple chapters when you check your polls and the first chapter has 700 views, but the second one only has 300. :(**

Light. Dark. Two polar opposites which should not be mixed together. Nor do they belong together. So when it went from quiet blackness, straight to blinding light with a very loud and obnoxious ringing in Peter's ears, he was not feeling all that great.

"Ugh..." Peter moaned out loud. he was groggy and felt like he was about to puke, a feeling that he had not become witness to in a LONG time. Not since before the bombs. Then realization hit him, hard, like a baseball bat to the face.

"Judy! Nick! Where are they?!" The human thought to himself. The two lovers were gone. His only friends in this world of animals. Then he noticed that he was cuffed to a chair. The lights above him became less bright as Peter left his unconscious state. In front of him was a one way mirror, no doubt someone was behind it, watching him.

"This must be Precinct One." Peter continued to ponder. "Did they find Nick and Judy? Did they even make it?" Peter thought back to the explosion. Hell Storm missiles were pretty large. Did the shock from the blast knock him out? Did him hitting the water at 60 miles an hour knock him out? The latter was more likely. Just then the single door to the room opened. In stepped two mammals. One was a male ram, the other was a female Ocelot. Both were wearing all black suits and dark shades. The ram spoke first, he spoke with a gruff and intimidating voice.

"Lets get straight to the point. What are you?"

On the other side of the ZPD building, Chief Bogo was having a very hard time questioning Judy and Nick. It seemed as if they were asking the questions instead of him, and it drove him nuts. The only reason why he answered their questions was because he knew that once all of the partners' questions were answered, then they would talk.

"I'm guessing you have ZBI interrogating Peter?" The crimson, green-eyed fox asked. He had gotten over his hang over like state and now had his arms crossed. Judy did the same, but managed to be even more intimidating despite her small stature.

"No." The Buffalo answered impatiently.

This caught both the rabbit and the fox very off guard. The Zootopia Bureau of Investigation was the Government body that handled all matters of great importance within the city of Zootopia. Zootopia was one of the few cities in their country to have their own Bureau of Investigation. **(I don't know what to call the country itself, so I just wont bring up the name at all)**

The Chief continued, "It seems like this little scandal here has caught the attention of even higher groups in our Government. The FBI will be handling this matter with that creature."

 **Ok. I should probably take a moment to explain my choice of using ZBI and FBI instead of just replacing the FBI with the ZBI like most fan fiction writers do. In my fan fiction I will make it that Zootopia has its own Investigation Bureau called ZBI, Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. But, since Zootopia is part of a country (In my story at least) there is also a Federal system. FBI, or Federal Bureau has no connotation to Humans, so it will work.**

Now Judy was really scared for Peter. The FBI was very good at getting things out of mammals. She also knew about about the FBI's sometimes dark ways of getting information out of others.

"Now," The Chief continued, "You have tarried long enough, tell me what is going on with the three of you?!".

Judy gulped, but before she could speak, Nick spoke to the very frustrated Buffalo.

"Chief, we wanted to tell you, we really did. But we didn't know how to or when. Then, when practically the entirety of Precinct One showed up on our doorstep, it only complicated things." Nick spoke in such a way that had the situation not been so serious, Judy herself would think that he was faking it. But it was the truth.

"Well, its a little late for that crap now. My informants in some of the gangs that hide out of our normal range tell me that the two of you, along with that, human! Have been playing hero and taking down known crime bosses. And while the deaths of those scumbags has been good for the city, that gives you no right to go be some sort of vigilante and take the law into your own hands!" The Chief was now totally furious. On a scale of one to ten of how angry Bogo was, it was most likely a 19. "Just give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just lock you away right now!" He continued, still seething with anger.

Now it was Judy's turn to speak again. "It would be really complicated and long and confusing if Nick and I tried to explain it to you, but our friend Peter can show you. If you let him."

Nick was amazed at how is girlfriend could speak so smoothly when under stress, something that had definitely changed from when she accidentally started that anti-predator movement at that press conference that one time. His girlfriend. He felt a little giddy when he thought of her as that. They had only been together for a couple days now. Nick realized that he was drifting again, and got back on task. He did that a lot.

"Show me? What the hell do you mean Hopps? How do I know that this isn't just some set up or something?" The large Buffalo huffed.

"You don't." Judy began, "And I know that recently we haven't giving a reason to trust us or Peter, but think. You know us, please. I beg of you, let Peter show you what is going on."

Chief Bogo sat there and stared at the Fox and the Bunny for a solid 45 seconds before huffing again with a "fine" and getting up to leave. At the door he turned around. "You two better not be fucking making this up. You hear?"

The two just nodded at him.

Back on Peter's side the FBI were having no luck with the 16/thousands of years old human boy. "I already told you, me and my friends were just going out fishing when this big storm hit our boat. Totally ravaged it, you should have been there." Peter spoke to the very frustrated Ram. Peter knew that they would never believe the story, but he was having to much fun with it to care. In the corner of the room, the Ocelot was trying hard not to laugh. She didn't look very old, actually, she looked surprisingly young for an FBI agent.

"You say these pointless and stupid things to me! Tell me the truth!" The ram bellowed. At the start of the conversation the mammal had been very calm, but Peter quickly made him grow frustrated.

"Look." Peter said with fake annoyance. "We were just fishing so that we could make a nice Tuna fish sandwich. I don't understand why you don't understand. Understand?"

"Ugh!" The ram smacked his head against the table.

"Hey, if you want to cheer up, I can tell you how I make my tuna fish sandwiches!" This resulted in an angry glare from the FBI agent.

In a desperate force to change the subject the Ram asked, "What were you doing at the Night Stalker gang hideout?"

Peter ignored him. "First you need a lot of mayonnaise, or butter if you want that instead."

This went on for another 3 minutes until Peter leaned in real close to the ram and whispered. "You want to know my secret?"

The ram leaned in as well and nodded.

Peter spoke in a very hushed voice, "If you really like 'em you can also add pickles in as a side."

Now the agent, he looked like he was about to smack Peter across the face, until a giant cape buffalo walked into the room. "You two, out" The massive creature pointed to the door. The ram looked positively furious, but the Ocelot was still struggling to keep a straight face. She couldn't have been more than 16.

As Peter gazed upon the Buffalo, he realized that this must be Judy and Nick's boss, the Chief of Precinct One.

The Chief spoke in a gruff and curt voice. "They told me that you would 'show me' what was going on here.".

Peter knew that he was talking about Peter's friends, so he nodded. The human waved for the Buffalo to come closer, once he did, Peter placed his hand on the Chief's arm (He couldn't reach Bogo's head).

Once the vision was over with, the buffalo came back to his senses with a gasp. "I un- understand now." He spoke with a shaky voice.

20 Minutes later the trio had "escaped" from the Precinct. Bogo knew it would be dangerous to tell the others about what he saw, so he pretended that Peter had attacked him while they were alone and stole the keys and escaped with Nick and Judy. Bogo swore that once everything was over with, he would apologize to Nick and Judy, and make sure that they got their jobs back.

As they ran down a long alley way, Nick looked behind them and saw a completely black car coming up behind them.

"It's the FBI!" He shouted to his friends.

Suddenly, in front of them, another car pulled up, blocking them in. There was no way out.

Quickly, multiple mammals of various species got out of the cars and aimed their tranquilizers at them. Peter recognized the Ocelot from earlier. She was definitely a lot younger than the rest. Peter was cut from his thinking when all of a sudden the FBI agents shot at him, Nick, and Judy with the tranquilizers. As he passed out of consciousness he could sense paws picking him up and placing him into the back of the black vans.

When Peter awoke, he was tied to yet another chair and table. To his right the lovebirds, Nick and Judy, were also tied to chairs, but they were facing him. The only light was a light coming from directly above, the rest of the room was dark.

"Where are we?" Judy asked, drowsiness still obvious in her voice.

"What a cliche sentence." Said a voice in the dark.

"Says the mammal who is going to any second now walk out of the darkness in the most cliche way possible!" Nick shouted. It was good to see that Nick's sense of humor was not gone.

Then, as Nick predicted, the figure walked into the light. Much to Peter's annoyance it was the ram from earlier. With him he brought a cart, on the cart was an assortment of tools that Peter knew were for torture.

"The Federal Government resorting to torture?" Peter said, trying to hide his fear. "Judy you did not tell me your government was this fucked up."

Judy and Nick had wide eyes.

"I-I only thought that th-they did this in the p-past." Judy stammered, obviously scared.

The ram smiled a cruel smile. "You saw that I wasn't the best at interrogations, but torture? That's my strong suit." With those words, the ram began to plunge needles underneath Peter's fingernails.

Peter screamed and shook with pain. His vision began to turn red.

"Now tell me!" The ram yelled into Peter's ears, "What are you!?"

Peter stared into the rams eyes with his own. "Fuck off." He spoke.

"Well, I see that we will be doing it this way then." The ram spoke, picking up a wrench.

Peter shut his eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes when he heard Nick and Judy both gasp. He was beheld with an unexpected sight. The Ocelot from earlier was plunging a knife into the rams neck. Blood flowed everywhere.

After a few seconds the Ocelot dropped the body and cut the three of them loose. "I need to get you out of here." She spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Judy asked loudly and dumbfoundedly.

"I will explain on the way, but right now, we NEED to go." The Ocelot said.

To prove her point, an alarm went off and bright red lights flashed everywhere.

"I guess we have no choice fluff." Nick told the bunny, seemingly taking it a little better than his girlfriend.

"Good." Was the only word that their mystery rescuer spoke, before they set off through the creepy halls.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, I am so sorry for it taking so long, but I will see you guys next time, with the Remastered version!**


	12. The Safe House

**Holy crap it has been a very damn long time since I uploaded a new chapter onto my story! Final Exam preparation has been absolutely killing me! It is truly a wonder that I could even get this chapter out for you guys! Anyways, I have two announcements for today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to FantasticOne, delbenen, and john1326 for supporting my fan fiction!**

 **Announcement 2: If any of you guys ever follow or favorite my story and I forget to do a shout out for you, then please tell me! Id don't want to be rude!**

The room was filled with a brilliant white light. The whole room was white, so much so that if it were not for the purpose of the room, it could be mistaken for some sort of holy safe haven. There were only four things in the great room that were not white. First was the human man, he stood tall and was clothed in black. Then came that thing that he was working on. It was some sort of great mechanism. Its color scheme went from a dark grey to black, and looked very messy. Though there was also to it, a sense of extreme complexity. Then, on the wall behind the man (who was working on the machine), there were two flags of some sorts. The first one looked new, it had a white background with a strange red symbol in the middle. It was a sort of circle broken up into 17 pieces, each piece connecting into an arrow that pointed to the outside of the circle. In the middle were the infamous letters written in black, "HPC". The second flag was much older, it was slightly faded and tattered, but it was obvious that the man (whoever he was) took great care and pride in it. It had a blood red background, with yet another strange symbol in the middle. The symbol was black, and looked like a plus sign, but with an extra piece sticking out of each end. The top part of the plus sign had a straight piece pointing to the left. The left side of the plus had a straight piece pointing downwards. The bottom part of the plus had a straight piece pointing to the right, and the right side of the plus had a piece pointing upwards. It was a simple design, yet could easily send fear and hate into the eyes of its enemies. Then the vision changed, slowly, then rapidly. It was different rooms, all similar in some ways, different in others. Some rooms instead of having technological equipment, had lab equipment, while others had shooting ranges, and the such. Each room had only one human in it. In each room that first flag in the first room was present, along with a different flag for each room. One had a hammer and a sickle in gold surround by red, another had a green background, with a yellow diamond in the middle, and a blue circle inside the heart of the yellow diamond. There was a total of 17 rooms. All of this, Judy saw.

Judy awoke with a start, she looked around, expecting to see her old apartment once again, but she remembered that she was in a safe house in an outer part of Tundra Town. The bunny checked the time on an alarm clock next to her. The time was 1:23 am, It had been 6 hours since that Ocelot had rescued her and her friends. Then Judy's mind turned back to her strange dream. Unlike any other dream, this one did not fade away from the grasp of her mind, instead it stayed burned into her memory. The dream itself had not been scary at all, but she understood what she had seen.

"I saw the HPC..." She thought in a dazed, scared stupor. "I actually saw it. That first flag must have been the HPC flag... I need to tell Peter about this. Did the Voice give me this vision?"

The Safe House was a small, little, and unimportant looking little cabin. It had three bed rooms, two of them being master bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a cozy living room in front of a fireplace. When she stepped out of her room she saw Nick asleep on the couch. Judy mentally slapped herself, "Stupid! Why did I let him sleep on the couch? I'm his girlfriend now!" Judy blushed a little at the thought of her and Nick sharing a bed, but she liked the thought, and would have toyed with it longer if it weren't for the matter at hand. At the dining table, Peter was just sitting, thinking to himself even though it was about 1:30 in the morning now.

Judy went and sat next to Peter at the table, neither spoke a word for about a minute. During that time, Judy thought about when they first met. She was curious, bewildered, and even a little frightened at the human boy's sudden reveal.

Breaking the silence, Peter spoke without looking at the rabbit, "You should be asleep, you will need all the rest you can get."

"Says the guy who got tortured." Judy poked back.

"I'm not tired." Was all the human said.

Judy moved her chair in front of him, and immediately saw that it was a lie. Peter had bags under his eyes, and his overall posture showed tremendous tiredness. Judy at this moment realized that Peter was forcing himself to stay awake. Why?

"He's trying to protect you and Nick." Judy's subconscious thought. Peter seemed to realize what Judy had thought, and spoke.

"The Ocelot who rescued us is outside, also guarding the house. I don't know why she would want to save us, but she did, and I'm not gonna argue with that." Peter spoke with a tired smile.

Judy chuckled a little bit herself, but then she remembered what she had come to tell her human friend.

"I had a dream of sorts last night. I think that the Voice might have given it to me." Judy whispered.

Peter nodded at her to go on.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Well... I think I saw inside the HPC. I saw a white flag that had the acronym on it, and a strange circle sort of thing that was broken into 17 pieces. I don't know how I knew it was 17 pieces because I didn't count them, I just sort of... knew. Then I saw 17 different rooms, where I saw the Divine 17 working on different things, like the first room. In the first room I saw, a man was working on a strange machine, it was very large." Judy spoke with an odd blend of fear and curiosity, a feeling that had recently become very common for her.

Peter looked sort of... angry. But all he said was, "Anything else?"

"Yes" Judy said, "In each room, beside the HPC flag, there was another flag. In each room the second flag was different though. But the second flag that I saw in the first room was the one that really stuck to my mind. It was red, with a strange black plus sign that had extra pieces coming off of it."

At those words, Peter clenched his fists. "Each of the Divine 17 had their own sort of 'heroes' or countries that they looked up to, and were inspired by. Most of those 'heroes' were not good people. Some of the 17 most likely had the flags of those countries, or the flags of their old, home countries. That first one you saw. That was the German. He is the second most vile and evil of the 17, though all of them are truly evil. That flag that he had in his room as a very, VERY old flag. It was long before my time. It was the flag of the Nazi Party. The Nazi Party took over Germany, blemished Germany's honor, and started World War 2. The German man that you saw? His 'hero' was one of the most evil men to walk the earth. His name was Doctor Josef Mengele."

"Who was he?" Judy asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"During World War 2, the high commander of Germany, Adolf Hitler, ordered the liquidation (total destruction) of multiple minority groups. The largest group that the Nazis went after was the followers of a religion called Judaism. The Jews were sent to death camps all across Nazi Germany, where they worked as slaves until death. Doctor Mengele was placed in charge of one of the main death camps named Auschwitz. First Mengele would separate those fit for labor, and those not fit for work. Those who were deemed to weak or sick were sent to gas chambers, where they were killed with deadly toxic gas. Then Mengele would pick some Jews out for experiments. He especially liked twins. With the twins, he would sometimes kill one, and see if the other twin could 'sense it'. Another experiment, Mengele would place prisoners inside rooms, and increase the pressure of those rooms until the head of the victim exploded. Mengele also, stitched people together and tested how long they would live together. He also, to study the human eye, had the eye balls of victims removed, along with other body parts. None of these experiments were ever done with anesthesia, so the Jews who were experimented on felt every little thing." Peter spoke with a grim voice that was dripping with hate and loathing.

 **So, before you guys call me sick and disgusting for making up such a person as Doctor Mengele, you should know that Doctor Joseph Mengele was a real person. That is the sad truth of it all. All those things I said Mengele did? They were all true. Look it up, but be warned, you WILL find disturbing things. Even more so than what I put in here.**

Judy felt sick. More sick than she did when she had her first murder case, and that was a gruesome case. This Doctor Mengele that Peter spoke about, he never should have lived. He never should have come out of his mother's womb. But they were getting off track.

"I didn't come to talk about the evil people of mankind." Judy thought to herself, before finally changing the subject.

"So how did the 17 even get the job for the HPC in the first place?" Judy asked Peter. "Why would anyone pick those sadistic bastards?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. It wasn't normal of Judy to curse, but since it was the HPC they were talking about, she had a good reason.

"When they were first chosen to be the founders of the HPC, they were all a lot more mentally sound than they are today. True, even then they were a bit creepy and odd, but at the time they were the brightest minds in the world. Unfortunate, as most things go, the power and control got into their heads and one by one, drove them to insanity. Divination only made things worse. They soon started playing God, and believing themselves to be the masters of the world." Peter spoke with a sad sigh.

After this, Judy and Peter just sat there, before Judy became tired once again.

"I'm going to go back to bed now." Judy yawned

"Go ahead." Peter said with a grin.

After Judy left, however, Peter returned his thoughts to what he was thinking about before Judy awoke.

"I should remember everything of importance. The Voice gave me that. But why do I always have this little nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me that I'm forgetting something? Something important." Peter said in his mind.

"Ugh." He said aloud, "I need to think of something else right now."

With that, he walked towards the door, and practically walked into their Ocelot friend.

"Ah, your just who I was looking for." Peter spoke. "Can we talk?"

The Ocelot shrugged, "Sure. I don't see why not. I have been watching for the last 3 hours, and have spotted nothing of suspicion."

The two sat down in the living room, and Peter began to ask the questions he had on his mind.

"So, you saved my friends and I, and we don't even know you. Who are you?"

The Ocelot gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I should probably tell you that." She cleared her throat and spoke, "My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kathy. I work for a special organization that has been trying to root out the corruption from the once honorable, FBI. Its sad to say that most of the Confederacy theorems about the FBI are actually true, and they hide their dirty secrets from the rest of the government, but anyways, I was sent to be an inside mammal, feeding my organization intel on the FBI. Once you showed up, well, FBI movement almost tripled. Once you got captured, I was given orders to free you, even if it meant my cover being blown."

Peter was growing sick of secret organizations and societies, so he simply asked, "Who do you work for?"

Kathy grinned, "Well, normally I would have to kill you if I told you, but I will make this an exception. I am an agent in the Central Espionage and Intervention Division, or, CEID. We spy on other organizations to make sure they stay in line, and for the last 30 or so years, the FBI has become very corrupt. We, back at CEID, believe that some very powerful and evil mammals got into power within the FBI."

Peter pondered upon this for a moment before asking Kathy one of things that had been on his minds since he first saw her at Precinct One. "How old are you? You seem very young to be in this line of work. How did you manage to get in?"

Kathy's smirk only grew in size, "I'm 16 years old. At CEID, they keep an open mind, and don't cross people off their recruitment lists just because of age. They youngest agent we ever had was this little 12 year old Otter boy who was a total genius when it came to technology and computers. Of course, the average CEID agent is about 30, but there are some of us, who like me, are pretty young. As for how I got into CEID? Lets just say I was very fast, agile, and a quick thinker. They thought that I would prove to be a valuable asset in the field. They weren't wrong. Now you may be wondering how the FBI accepted my cover. The CEID posed as the ZBI and told the FBI that despite my age, I was very valuable. As crazy as it may seem, the FBI took the bait. How about you tell me more about yourself, and exactly what you are?"

Peter thought about just doing what he normally did, and just tapping Kathy on the forehead, but Peter decided that he had done that a lot, and that he should just explain. "Well, my name is Peter, and I am a human. I am also ,sort of, 16. Humanity is the master species, and are also mammals. We were the first ones ever to reach complete intelligence. We were building cities 5 times larger and more futuristic than Zootopia is. The technology that you in Zootopia have, was over 1000 years before my time. We had floating cities, flying cars, almost everything. Then one day, a secret group named the HPC pulled some strings to start a world war, the third world war for my people. It was a long and bloody war, and in the end, the HPC and a few others and a few of each organism on the planet went down into bunkers deep into the earth. From there, the HPC started a surprise nuclear war that ended all life outside the HPC bunkers. This strange and super powerful being called 'The Voice' kept me alive and gave me amazing abilities so I could complete my tasks. In the bunkers, the HPC sped up the earth's healing time. After many years, The HPC along with the other people they took, created a city above ground, and it was called 'Avantium'. After a few years, the other survivors found out about the HPC's treacheries, and kicked them out. After about a century of peace, the HPC came back, killed everyone in Avantium, and burned the city to the ground. After that, the last 17 HPC members, whom were called the Divine 17, boosted all the other mammal's intelligence, so they could stop being savage animals, and become sentient. Zootopia was built only a little 17 live on today, lurking in the shadows, and secretly controlling the earth. As of recently, the Voice dropped me off here so I could fulfill my task of saving Nick and Judy who were being targeted by the HPC. The Divine 17 and I are the last humans left alive." Peter, after retelling this account, finally stopped to take a breath.

Kathy looked flabbergasted, "Ok. I was expecting something crazy, but THAT was a little too much to handle. Though considering you are walking proof of this, I guess I sort of believe you then."

Peter gave a tired chuckle, "That was too much? That was just the short version."

Katherine looked at Peter with a look of disbelief, "Your kidding."

Peter shook his head.

"Dang." Katherine said aloud, "I'm gonna have to get used to all this crap then. Though one question. If Zootopia was built that early, then what all that stuff in museums and crap about our prehistoric times? That part doesn't fit with your story."

Peter realized that Nick and Judy had not asked him this, they probably had been busy worrying about the more important facts. "The HPC took some old fossils and stuff from back when you guys were savage, altered them so your scientists would think that the fossils were newer than they really are, and falsified the other stuff."

"What about the founders of Zootopia? Why aren't there stories about the HPC from them?" Kathy asked.

"Because the Divine 17, implanted false memories of the past, and eliminated all traces of themselves." Peter answered.

"You know what?" Kathy yawned, "My head hurts, and the rest of me is tired as well." I need to go sleep on all this stuff. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight."

Peter replied with "Goodnight", before Peter headed to his own room. As he passed by Nick snoring on the couch, Peter thought, "Wow. He and Judy are a couple, and yet she made him sleep on the couch?". Peter silently laughed to himself, and then he went to bed.

10:15 am

Nick Wilde yawned as he got off the couch and stretched. He had an uncomfortable night of sleep on the couch, but managed to make it through the whole night without waking up. As the red fox looked around he was surprised to see such a calm scene, considering they had just escaped from the FBI last night. At the table, that Ocelot who had saved them and Judy were discussing over breakfast. When Judy heard Nick, she turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning Nick!"

"Morning, Carrots." Nick returned, still trying to get the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Nick, this here is Katherine. As you know, she was the one who rescued us last night." Judy said, pointing at the Ocelot.

"You guys can just call me Kathy. Last night was a bit crazy, so I didn't get to introduce myself." Kathy smiled. "I was just telling Judy here, that you guys need to get out of here for a little while. Just for a few days until everything calms down."

Judy spoke up again, "I thought we could visit my parents at the Burrows! They haven't met you yet Nick."

Nick scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't know fluff, aren't your parents terrified of foxes? I mean, they were the ones to give you that fox-away spray."

Judy thought about this for a moment before returning to her optimistic behavior, "I'm sure we can convince them that you're a great guy!"

"And what about the fact that I'm your boyfriend?" Nick asked, "How will we explain that to them?"

"Hmm. Nick does have a good point. How should we do this?" Judy thought to herself.

"Judy?" Nick said, "You're tapping you foot again."

Judy looked down, sure enough, she was subconsciously thumping her foot madly. "Sorry." Judy smiled sheepishly, "I do that a lot when I think."

"No, no, its ok Carrots. There's nothing to be sorry about. I actually think its kind of cute." Nick laughed.

Had it been anyone else, Judy would have been a little angry at someone for calling her cute. But since it was Nick, she loved it when he said that to her.

"Ok, I think I'll just give you two lovebirds some space." Kathy rolled her eyes as she got up.

Both the fox and the bunny blushed, they had almost forgotten that Kathy was still there.

Ten minutes later, Peter stepped out of his room. He saw Kathy sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. and Nick and Judy were talking at the table.

"Hey Peter!" Judy called, "We decided that we are going to sped the next three days at the burrows, until things calm back down here."

Peter saw a few flaws in her plan. "Uh, have you thought how your parents will react to you and Nick being together, let alone Nick being there?" He asked.

"Yes. I have." Judy said simply, "And we will improvise as we go along."

"And what about Kathy?" Peter asked.

"She's going to stay nearby at a motel, just to be there if we need help." Nick answered.

"Uh, Judy?" Peter asked, "You're forgetting one big thing."

"What?" Judy asked curiously. She couldn't think of what she was forgetting.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

Judy froze, she had definitely not thought about that. "Sweet cheese and crackers, I did not think about that." Judy spoke aloud.

All four of them just went silent as they thought. Then Katherine told them her idea.

"He can stay in the motel with me. I am a spy, I can figure out how to sneak him in."

Judy sighed a sigh of relief. "That's a great idea Kathy! Thank you so much!"

Kathy beamed, "Your welcome!"

"So its decided then." Nick spoke, "Carrots and I will stay with her parents, you two will stay nearby in a motel."

And with that, all four of them began to pack their bags.

 **Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me! I have a three day weekend, and then next week is exam week. After that, school is out! I don't see any point in hiding it, since it is pretty obvious, but Kathy will become Peter's girlfriend! Anyways, I will see all you guys, in the next chapter!**


	13. The Parents

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I am so glad that final exams are finally over! I have not one, not two, not three, not four, but** ** _FIVE_** **announcements for today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to ADutchMarine, Joshisshadow, Troygroomes, jdaisy95, and superellis1 for supporting my fan fiction story!**

 **Announcement 2: Tomarrow I will be going on a trip up to Georgia in the mountains for a whole week! So don't expect anything from me during that week!**

 **Announcement 3: After I come back from my trip to Georgia, I plan to start my promised crossover fan fiction with Zootopia and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D!**

 **Announcement 4: So recently I got a story request from a follower of mine! Her name (username) is lexboss! She requested me to do a story, and I plan to do so in a few weeks. I will wait until after I have started my crossover story to start this requested story. I am going to go ahead and tell you guys what this story is going to be about. So it is going to be a rather shorter story, lex and I haven't decided yet, but I am going to suggest around ten chapters. It will be an AU where Nick and Judy are childhood friends and try to join the ZPD together. This story will be about them, when they are in training to join the ZPD, and their first case in the ZPD (maybe a retold version of the night howler case, I don't know yet).**

 **Announcement 5: If any of you guys have any story requests for me, I would love to check them out! Just PM me or, for the people who don't have accounts, put down your idea in the comments section! And while I would love to do all of them, I know that there might be some that I can't do, and if I do decide to do them, it will most likely be a while before I actually start working on it. But don't let that discourage you! I would love to see all of your guys' ideas!**

Nick Wilde was very anxious and worried. Currently he and his girlfriend Judy where on the bullet train to Bunny Burrow. Nick glanced up at a screen hanging down from the ceiling that told the progress of the trip.

 _30 Minutes from Destination_

"Shit" Nick groaned to himself. "30 minutes until Judy and I have to try to convince her parents that I am not danger to their daughter."

Nick looked over at Judy who was reading one of those mushy romance books. "Ugh, why does she read those?" Nick thought to himself.

"Umm, Judy?" Nick spoke to the rabbit.

Judy looked up from her book, she was confused. "Nick only calls me 'Judy' when he's either being completely serious, or extremely nervous about something." Judy thought in her head. "Yes Nick?" She asked.

"Well, uh, how much do your parents actually know about me?" Nick asked, folding his hands.

"Well... they know I have a partner, but that's about it." Judy spoke.

Nick cringed, "Oh great, this is only going to make things worse." He thought.

Judy saw his reaction. "Hey, don't worry." She reassured, "We'll make this work."

"Do your parents even know that we're coming?" Nick asked, still nervous.

"Oh." Judy spoke. "No, no they don't."

"Great." Nick said aloud to himself, "This keeps getting better and better."

Judy shook her head and thought to herself, "Wow he's being pessimistic. I wonder how Peter and Kathy are doing?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Peter complained. Currently he was laying down in the back of an old, beat up car. Kathy was driving on a dirt road, so because of the lack of seat belts in the back, every time the car went over even the smallest bump, Peter was flung against the side of the car.

"Ok, I get we're trying to keep me hidden from the public, but couldn't we do something about this? This hurts so fucking much, and it happens every- OW!- 5 seconds!" Peter yelled at the Ocelot driving the pile of junk known as a car.

"Nope." She said in her ever cheerful tone. "We can't go on the main road because we're trying to hide you, and you will have to continue to lie down there incase some lone mammal drives past us on this remote road."

"Couldn't you have picked a different car?" Peter asked, slightly frustrated. "This one's horrible!"

"Again, no. We're trying to go unnoticed, so I picked a car that would seem normal on a road like this. I know this car's a pile of shit, I hate it too, but unless you want to start something crazy by being spotted, then this is our only option." Kathy replied.

"Fine, fine." Peter huffed, "How much longer until we reach Bunny Burrow?"

"Just another hour and a half!" Kathy chuckled.

Peter groaned, and then continued to try to hold onto dear life as he was continually thrown around the back.

Judy watched as the train came to a stop in front of the station for Bunny Burrow. Every second she grew more an more anxious, and less and less confident in her plan. She cursed herself in her head, "Ugh! What was I thinking? How will this work? Too late to turn around now."

She looked up at Nick to see that he was equally nervous as herself. Nick stuck out his paw and grasped her paw. They were going to do this together.

After the stepped off the train, they hired a taxi to take them to the Hopps' property. After a 20 minute drive from the station, Judy and Nick got out of the taxi, thanked and payed the driver, and gazed upon the very large farmhouse. Judy's parents were no where to be seen, but many of her siblings were playing outside on the front porch. When they spotted her, they ran to her, all of them screaming her name in glee.

"Judy! Your back!" One of her brothers called.

"Who's the fox?" A sister asked.

The duo were bombarded with questions until one of Judy's sisters, who was the second oldest (Judy was the oldest), liberated them from the hyper active siblings.

"Ok, that's enough! Judy and her friend must have had a long trip from Zootopia, let's give them a little rest."

"Thank you Lizzie, can you go get mom and dad for me? And don't tell them about Nick here, I would like to tell them about him myself." Judy thanked.

Lizzie nodded and struck her paw out to shake Nick's. "I'm Lizzie" She said in a kind voice.

Nick, a little surprised by such a warm reception, shook her paw, "I'm Nick, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Lizzie responded, "Any friend of Judy's is a friend of mine."

Judy beamed with happiness. She was so glad that Nick was getting along with her siblings. But she worried about what her parents would think.

"I'll go get mom and dad for you." Lizzie spoke, before turning around and heading into the house.

Nick and Judy walked up to the front door and waited. Nick leaned against the wall next to the door, while Judy stood in front of the door. While they waited, Nick asked.

"So how will be safe here if the FBI find out about our location, or the Divine 17 for that matter."

"Don't worry, this will be a safe house." Judy reassured.

"Umm... Judy? This isn't exactly a, safehouse. "

Judy knew what Nick was thinking of, she chuckled slightly. "Yes it is. It is a safe house, with a space in the middle. A house that is safe."

Nick smiled, "Cute."

Finally they heard the sound of someone running, and Judy's mother ran to the door.

"Thank God Judy!" She cried out in relief, "You're ok!"

Judy was confused, why should her mother be worried?

"You were supposed to call us every day! Your father and I got so worried, we were about to head to Zootopia ourselves to go see if you were alright!"

"Mom! Calm down! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Judy asked.

"It's Zootopia!" Her mother exclaimed. As Bonnie Hopps was speaking, Nick decided he should reveal himself now. With this descision made, he stepped away from his cover behind the wall and stood next to Judy. "There are all kinds of unsavory animalsssss." Judy's mother stood in shock. What the hell was a fox doing with her daughter?!

Before Bonnie could speak, Stu came up to the door as well, not noticing Nick until he was mid-sentence.

"Hey Jude the Dude how's the-" He spoke, before going completely silent like his wife.

"Well this is awkward." Nick said aloud.

Stu leaned over towards his wife and whispered, "Honey, pass me the fox taser will you?"

"Uh, you have a fox taser?" Nick asked awkwardly.

"Now you listen here, fox-" Stu spat before being cut off by Judy.

"Whoa, whoa, guys stop!" Judy yelled. "He is my friend! You two need to get over you're dumb feelings about foxes! Especially since he and I are going to be spending a few days here with you!"

"Judy, you can't trust these foxes! They're sly and deceitful! What has he done to you?" Stu spoke, still a little angry.

Nick looked at Judy and then took a step back, "Ok Carrots, I think maybe I should stay somewhere else."

"No! You are going to stay here!" Judy responded.

"Honey, if the fox wants to leave, then-" Bonnie tried to speak to her daughter before being cut off by Judy.

"He is not 'THE FOX'. His name is Nick!" Judy yelled.

It was at this moment that it finally struck Bonnie how much this fox meant to her daughter. He had a nickname for her, and she desperately wanted him to stay. Bonnie wasn't as prejudice against foxes as her husband was. She was just shocked at this whole thing. That's all. She suddenly changed her tone into a more welcoming one.

"Well dear, I don't see how a few days could hurt. Judy, you can stay in your old room, Nick can have one of the guest rooms." Judy's mother offered to the very grateful, albeit, confused, fox. Her husband however was still a little angry.

"Bonnie, you can't be possibly-" He began, before being cut off.

"We'll talk about this later Stu. You two go on." Bonnie spoke, giving her husband a glare which he withered underneath.

Later on, right before Judy was going to bed, the young rabbit heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

She watched as her father poked his head through the door.

"Just to make sure," He began. He sounded very anxious. "He isn't your boyfriend. Is he?"

Judy shook her head, she was not going to have THIS conversation with them yet. "Out!" She yelled, before slamming the door.

On the other side, her father stood there for a minute. Completely confused, before shrugging and walking towards his and his wife's room.

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sadly this will be the last that you guys will hear from me for an entire week! I promise that when I get back that I will start working on my Crossover Fan Fiction! Anyways, I will see all you guys, in the next chapter!**


	14. The Motel

**Hey guys! I am finally back from my trip to Georgia! After I post this chapter, I will finally start working on chapter one of my Crossover Fan Fiction! I have only one announcement today!**

 **Announcement 1: Thank you to Lavakey and Skr1113x for supporting my story!**

It was already 1:46 in the morning when the rusty old car pulled into the motel. Kathy and Peter were both awake, but extremely tired.

"Well..." Kathy began, trying not to just pass out in the seat, "That took a LOT longer... than I expected."

Peter groaned from the back of the car. "I think my entire back is going to turn purple with bruises."

Kathy shook her head before speaking again, "I'll go pay for the room, you stay here in the car and make sure no mammal sees you."

Peter gave a weary thumbs up of acknowledgment before slumping over again. Kathy made her way out of the car and to the motel. The night was nice and cool. A slight breeze passed by in the quietness of the night. The motel was a mediocre place. It wasn't in ruin, but it also didn't exactly look clean, but none of that mattered to Kathy. She had spent many nights during missions in uncomfortable places. As she opened the door she noticed a rhino sitting behind the front counter. He looked very bored, simply staring down at his phone, not noticing the young ocelot who had just walked in. Kathy stood there for a few awkward seconds before giving a small cough to get the rhino's attention. The rhino looked up at her, looking slightly confused.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I would like to rent a room with two queen sized beds for three days, please. I may stay longer than three days, if I do, then I will pay you more. Also, I would prefer a room with a window facing from the back of the building, on the first floor, please." Kathy hoped that there would be a room like the one she asked for.

After thinking for a moment, the rhino spoke to Kathy once again in his boring tone. "You're in luck," He said, handing Kathy a set of keys. "I have a room just like that."

Kathy thanked the rhino, payed him, and then set off to find the room. When she found the room, she walked in and gave it a quick look. It was an ok room, but all that mattered was that it met what she asked. Kathy then walked over to the window and opened it all the way. Then she left the room, and walked over to the car. As she passed the rhino, she waved and said, "I'm just going to grab my bags!"

When Kathy reached the car, she found Peter already ready with all their bags in his hand. "Follow me." She whispered to him.

The ocelot and the human quickly, but silently, made their way behind the motel to the open window. There was a slight problem. The ground sloped downwards behind the building, so the window was just out of reach.

"Crap." Peter spoke to his friend, "I can't reach that, you're going to have to give me a hand. Or a paw in your case."

Kathy groaned, but walked in front of the window, and cupped her paws to give Peter a foothold. As soon as Peter stepped onto her paws, she groaned again.

"Fuck." She said, "You're pretty heavy."

It took the two of them multiple tries before finally Peter heaved himself through the open window. Kathy winced as she heard him crash to the floor. She slumped against the wall outside to take a breath.

Unfortunately, the two of them had been a little loud, and the rhino heard sighing groaning and some cursing coming from behind the building. He grabbed his flashlight and walked outside to see what was going on. When he shone his flashlight all he saw was Kathy slumped against the wall. Panting and out of breath.

Immediately the rhino thought that Kathy had been masturbating, and looked away.

"Sorry!" He said, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but you just rented a room from me. Couldn't you have done that in your bathroom?"

Kathy leaped to her feet with a huge blush on her face when she realized what the rhino thought she had been doing. She wanted to tell the rhino that she had not been fingering herself behind his establishment late at night, but realized that if she did, he would become suspicious of what she had actually been doing. And Kathy did not want this random mammal to know about Peter's existence.

"Sorry!" She said, trying to sound as believable as possible, "It won't happen again!"

"I'll leave you now." The rhino said, turning off his flashlight and walking back to the front of the building.

When Kathy finally walked into her room, she found Peter rolling on the floor in laughter.

"He actually thought you were masturbating?! That was the funniest 10 second conversation I have ever heard! I'm surprised he didn't kick you out!" Peter laughed.

"Shut up!" Kathy hissed with a blush. "Some one might hear you!"

"Ok, fine." Peter said, trying his hardest not to laugh, "But do you actually do that?"

Peter's question only made Kathy's surprised face redden even more in embarrassment. Every bit of Kathy wanted to lie and say no, but for some reason, she also felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Yes, I do." Kathy said, choosing not to lie.

"Really?" Peter asked, a surprised look on his face, he hadn't expected Kathy to do so or to tell him. But in truth, weather or not she did it, it didn't matter to Peter.

"Yes I do, and I don't want to talk about it anymore! It's not like you don't!" She was not truly angry, just embarrassed.

"I won't deny it, even though I don't do it often" Peter replied, also surprising his friend.

After this, they thankfully stopped talking about this awkward topic and decided to go to bed. Although neither said a word for the rest of the night, both the human and the ocelot thought about each other for a long time. As Kathy laid there in her bed, she thought long and hard about the human who had so quickly come into her life. It was at this moment that she realized that she was feeling strange things for Peter. A feeling she had almost never felt, it was a feeling that had no place in the world of spies and secrets. To her, she did not know what this really was, to you and I it is known as love. All she understood was that she liked Peter more than normal, despite knowing him for such a short time. She just felt naturally drawn to him. As for Peter, he did not feel any sort of romantic feelings for his new friend. Yet.

9:11 am

Back at the Hopps' family farm, a certain bunny awoke from her sleep. Judy normally awoke in the early hours of the morning. For most of the time it was for work, but since Night Stalker tried to kill them, and they had to flee, she awoke in those early hours because she could not afford to stay asleep too long. It wasn't safe. Today was different however, just the sense and feeling of being safe in her old home with her boyfriend and family, caused Judy (and Nick of course, he took every chance to sleep longer, and was still asleep at this time) to stay asleep much longer than her normal time. Judy's eyes fluttered, and as her senses of hearing and smell and all the rest came back to her, she was flooded by the nice and peaceful environment. She smelled carrot pancakes and syrup down in the kitchen, and she heard the chirping of all the birds, and the soft sound of the wind. Slowly she arose from her bed, the bed that she had slept in so many times in her life. Judy slowly put on some some clothes (she had always preferred to sleep nude), taking in the warm and gentle sunlight seeping in through the window. As Judy stepped into the long hallway, she decided to go and wake up Nick, she was sure that breakfast was not something that Nick would want to miss.

Judy smiled when she saw the sleeping form that she knew as "Nick".

"Same old Nick." Judy thought to herself. The bunny then went and threw off Nick's covers playfully. As she did, her jaw hung open in shock and embarrassment.

Apparently Nick slept naked as well.

For a second Judy stood there and silently thought to herself. "Ok, I've been wanting to take our relationship to the next step for a while now, and as tempting as it is to throw off my clothes and jump in bed with him, now is not the time and definitely not the place. Then Judy realized that she was staring at Nick's penis, and with a very large blush, threw his covers on and walked outside and closed the door.

Judy decided that the best thing to do would to just call Nick, and not enter, and pretend as if nothing happened.

"Nick!" She called, knocking on his door. "Breakfast!"

After a few seconds she heard a groan and then Nick's sleepy voice.

"Just 5 more minutes please!"

Judy giggled to herself, before saying, "We have blueberry pancakes!"

As soon as she said this, she heard a crash, and within 10 seconds, Nick was at the door and completely dressed.

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Blueberry pancakes get him up that fast?! I should try that more often with him." She thought to herself.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Nick said with a grin, "You know how much I love blueberries!"

"Let's go then!" Judy laughed. With that, the two of them made their way to breakfast.

Judy had hopped that her father had gotten used to Nick's presence by now, unfortunately it was not so. Stu and Bonnie were handing out plates and food to the little ones, but as soon as he saw Nick, Stu froze. It took a slap on the arm from his wife to get him to stop giving Nick a distrustful look.

"Ugh." Judy sighed, "Why wont he get over his old views? He's so stubborn!"

"Relax Judy." Nick assured, "It'll take a little time, but I'm sure that I will eventually get him to like me. Also, you're both stubborn, you were the one who showed them that you could be a cop."

Judy giggled, "I guess I am a little stubborn as well."

Nick decided he should see if Judy's parents needed any help. As he got closer to Stu, he could clearly see him tense up, but ignored it. "Hey there!" Nick said, in the friendliest and most trustworthy voice he could manage. "Need any help?"

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you for offering dear, but it's ok! Here, have some pancakes!" As she gave the fox two plates of pancakes, Bonnie continued talking. "Judy told me that you were very fond of blueberries, is that correct?"

Nick nodded politely, "Yes it is ma'am. I love blueberries!"

"Good! I made these blueberry pancakes just for you!"

"Why thank you Mrs. Hopps!" Nick thanked.

"Call me Bonnie, please." Bonnie smiled.

"Ok!" Nick smiled back. He was glad that he was already on Bonnie's good side. He turned to Stu,

"Good morning!" He said.

All Stu did was stare at Nick, before giving a halfhearted "morning".

As Nick walked away, he heard Bonnie angrily whispering to Stu.

"What is wrong with you?! Look at him! He's so kind! Especially to Judy! Why do you distrust him so much?" She asked her husband.

"Because he's a fox." Stu replied. All this got was more anger from his wife.

After breakfast, Bonnie approached Nick and Judy,

"I need to apologize for my husbands behavior this morning." Judy's mother apologized, " He doesn't really trust you yet, but don't worry. He'll eventually get over it."

"It's ok Bonnie." Nick spoke, I completely understand."

Later on that day, Bonnie and Stu announced that they were going to the fair the next day.

"There's a fair?" Nick asked, "Why?"

"I don't know." Judy shrugged, "It's a sort of tradition to have a fair at this time of year."

"Ok, but if we're going to go, you need to call Peter and Kathy." Nick reminded Judy.

Back at the motel, only 10 miles away, Peter and Kathy were so bored that they were counting the ammunition and taking inventory of all their guns that they had sneaked into the motel. As soon as Kathy's phone rang, she dived for it, glad that she finally had something to do.

After she answered it, Judy proceeded to tell the ocelot all about the little trip that they were going to have the next day. As Kathy ended the call, Peter asked what was going on.

"It was Judy." Kathy answered, "She says that she, Nick, her parents, and some of her siblings are going to the fair tomorrow."

"You mean the one we saw all those ads for last night?" Peter asked.

"Yep!" Came Kathy's reply.

"Then that means we need to go as well, to make sure no FBI or Divine 17 come along."

"Correct." Kathy confirmed. She then turned on her phone and went to Zoogle Earth. She put in the address of the location of the fair (which Judy had told her) into the search bar. After a few moments, the app showed a square field in front of an old church building. Also, on the opposite side of the field was a parking lot, and on the other two side of the field, there were some shops.

"Peter," Kathy called, pointing at her phone, "Look."

After studying the layout for a moment, Peter pointed at the field and spoke. "During the fair, that field is going to be filled up with tents and little shops and other small things. It will make it a little hard to keep an eye on things from a normal point of view."

"Agreed, and it won't help with all the mammals that will be sure to be wandering around. What do you suggest we do?" Said Kathy.

"I'll take point on the bell tower of the old church. I'll take the sniper rifle with me, but I will only shoot if absolutely necessary." Peter spoke.

"Ok, but take the silencer with you." Kathy suggested.

"It won't make a difference." Peter spoke, "No matter where the target is, if I shoot him, someone is bound to see it and start a panic. The silencer will only make it harder to hear. It won't hide the body."

"Ugh, good point." Kathy said, "I'll try to keep tabs on them and make sure no one is following them around."

"Take a pistol." Peter suggested.

"Ok." Kathy replied.

"OK then." Peter said. "Looks like we're set. Let's just hope no one shows up."

Back at the FBI headquarters, a female pig ran up to a male horse who was studying some files.

"Sir!" She said, " The Over Watch drone confirms that Judith Hopps and Nick Wilde are in Bunny Burrow!"

"What about that creature and that dirty traitor who killed agent Ramses?" The horse asked angrily.

"While, we don't know where the human or ex-agent Katherine Carter are, they cannot be far from their friends." The pig answered.

"Anything else agent Irene?" The horse asked.

"Yes sir!" Agent Irene answered, "We believe that the fox and the rabbit will be attending the fair at the Burrows!"

The horse chuckled evilly, "Good. Send a unit there right now. Kill the fox and the rabbit, but bring back the human and agent Carter. We can send the human to the labs, and I want to deal with agent Carter personally."

"Yes sir!" Agent Irene replied, before leaving to go assemble a unit.

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys like that chapter because I know I did! I had a lot of fun writing that one! Anyways, looks like I should start writing my Crossover story now! Have a great day, and I will see all you guys next time!**


	15. The Fair

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I am so sorry that this chapter took so damn long to be released! Even though I am on summer break, I have been constantly brain fucked with summer homework! I also have been doing cross county over the summer along with a bunch of other programs! Asnyways, as most of you already figured out, Nick and Judy's relaxing time is over! Time to go back to business! I have only one announcement today!**

 **Announcement: Thank you to BrotallySwagical, 13, Templar 227, Rjdle, TheMentalAdventurer, and ENDSHN for supporting me!**

The wind flowed softly across the vast farmland that belonged to the Hopps family. It was night, and the moon was out, casting a comforting light down upon acres of land. It was a beautiful night, perfect for a walk. Judy always sneaked out of home at night when she was younger. But unlike some of her friends, she didn't go to parties or hang out unbeknownst to their sleeping parents. Instead, Judy would simply wander around the property, enjoying the peacefulness of the night and letting her mind wander. Tonight however, she and Nick were discussing important matters outside of the house.

They were both a little on edge. They knew that if they went to the fair, they would be vulnerable. All they could do was hope that none of their enemies had found them.

"What if w just don't go to the fair?" Nick asked. "It would be a lot safer."

"No." Judy shook her head. "I don't want to ruin my family's day just because of the slight chance that we have been found."

"Ok." Nick agreed.

"It's getting late," Judy spoke, "We should head back."

Nick gave Judy a kiss, and then the two of them went back to the house.

The Fair

Kathy pushed her way though the sea of bunnies who were attending the fair. Some of them gave her strange looks as it was strange for an ocelot to be in the burrows, but for the most part they ignored her. Kathy was following the Hopps family from a distance, making sure that no one was following them. Every time one of Judy's parents looked in Kathy's direction, the ocelot tried to either hide, or look like she was looking at one of the stalls.

Kathy glanced up at the church tower where she knew Peter was positioned. If Peter was an amateur shooter, then Kathy would have been able to see the gleam of the sniper rifle, but Peter was no amateur.

Up on the church tower Peter was scanning the crowd with his sniper rifle, he couldn't see Kathy, but he knew she was down there somewhere. Peter lifted his radio to his mouth.

"I don't see any suspicious activity from my position." Peter spoke.

The only response was static.

"Kathy?" He asked, "You there? Do you read me?"

No reply. Peter was getting nervous now.

"Shit." He said to himself, "Where is she?"

Suddenly he spotted Kathy, she was about 30 feet behind Nick, Judy, and the Hopps family who were buying something to eat.

Peter sighed a sigh of relief, "She's ok, the radio is probably just experiencing some sort of power failure."

But at this moment Peter noticed a convoy of all black cars pull into the parking lot, and an assortment of mammals in black suits step out.

"FUCK." Peter thought before grabbing the radio and desperately grabbing the radio.

"Kathy! They're here! The FBI is here! They found us!" Peter practically shouted into the radio, but there was still no reply.

The FBI agents scanned the crowd of bunnies and other farm mammals. They were looking for the four fugitives. The fox, the bunny, the ocelot, and the human.

"There!" A polar bear pointed. His comrades looked in the direction that the polar bear was pointing and saw Nick, Judy and a bunch of other bunnies.

"Let's get 'em!" The polar bear cheered.

"No!" A dingo replied, "Not yet! Look." The dingo pointed to Kathy who had not spotted them yet.

"She's watching over her friends, we need to take her out first, and silently."

"I'll go." Said a hare, "I will blend in the best with the other bunnies."

With every step the hare took towards Kathy, Peter's heartbeat quickened. Soon the hare was only a few steps away, a knife appeared in the hare's hand.

"Fuck it." Peter cursed, before aiming in to take the shot.

"So Nick what did you do before you were a cop?" Bonnie asked the fox.

Nick almost choked on his fried grasshoppers he had been eating.

"Umm, well... I kind of used to be a hustler." Nick mumbled.

"See!? What did I tell you?!" Stu exclaimed, "This fox is just like the rest! You can't trust them!"

"Dad!" Judy exclaimed, "How can you say such a thing?!"

"The worst part about this is that you seem to be-"

CRACK

The sound of Peter's sniper rifle pierced the air, soon followed by the sounds of chaos of hundred of bunnies running around in panic.

Kathy glanced at the dead hare who was right behind her. There was a large and bloody hole in his stomach. Then Kathy saw the other FBI agents coming down from the parking lot.

"Dammit!" Kathy cursed while bolting towards the Hopps family, "How didn't I hear him coming?"

When Kathy reached her friends, she found Nick and Judy with their pistols drawn as Judy's parents scrambled to collect their children. Thankfully not all of the children had come today, only about 13 of Judy's siblings were present.

"Nick! Judy!" Kathy called out, "Time to go! Judy, gather you're family!"

"Who the hell is this!? And what is going on!" Stu yelled. All around them there was chaos, suddenly Peter's sniper went off again, then a third time, and a fourth.

"What about Peter?" Nick asked, he and Judy ignored Stu.

"I'll get Peter, you two head back to the farm house now!" Said Kathy.

"Who is Peter?!" Bonnie asked.

"Not now mom!" Judy exclaimed, "We need to go!"

Suddenly a jaguar lunged towards them, gun in his hand.

BANG

The bullet traveled out of Kathy's gun and into the jaguar's skull.

"OK! LET'S GO! INTO THE VAN EVERYONE!" Judy's mother yelled.

As soon as all of Hopps family plus Nick were in he van, Kathy sprinted back towards the church. By this time, almost all of the other civilians were gone. Kathy slid over tables and leaped over obstacles, shooting all the FBI agents in her path. Kathy glanced up at the church tower, Peter was still shooting.

"Hold one Peter, "I'm almost there." Kathy prayed for Peter's safety.

Then the polar bear from earlier trucked Kathy from behind, completely winding the ocelot.

Peter continued to unload bullet after bullet into the bodies of the FBI agents he saw. He wouldn't let them hurt his friends.

CLICK

Peter recognized the sound of the empty sniper magazine and quickly ducked to reload, as he did a hail storm of bullets went flying in his direction.

"Wow, they actually think they can hit me with their pistols?" Peter snickered to himself. "Idiots."

All of a sudden the shooting stopped. Peter took a glance to see what was going on.

"Oh fuck." Peter swore.

Peter saw a camel loading an RPG.

Peter scrambled towards the staircase that lead down the tower.

Kathy had regained her breath and was fighting with the polar bear, she kicked his gun out of his paw, and kicked him in his face. All it did was momentarily sun him before he began to throw punches at the ocelot.

Then, Kathy watched in horror as a rocket from an RPG hit where Peter had been shooting and exploded.

"PETER!" She screamed.

Kathy as in pure rage and despair, she picked up her gun off the ground and pistol whipped the polar bear and then unloaded the entire clip into his heart.

Kathy sprinted towards the partially destroyed church tower. The top half was gone, but the bottom was still intact. When Kathy entered she found Peter on the ground and unconscious, but alive.

"Thank God!" Kathy exclaimed as she hugged Peter's limp body. She sat there hugging him for a few seconds before beginning to drag him to their car.

On the way out, Kathy chucked a throwing knife into the neck of the camel that had shot the RPG, and continued to fight her way out of the fair. Soon there was only a handful of FBI agents, but they all ran off in fright.

Back at the farm house, Bonnie and Judy were herding all of Judy's siblings into the basement while Nick worked on fortifying the house. Nick was boarding up the windows with wooden planks from the back yard when he heard a click. He turned around to find Stu Hopps pointing a double barrel shotgun at his head.

"You better start talking, fox."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Next I will do the second chapter of my crossover story! I will see all you guys next time!**


	16. Abducted

**Hey guys! I am finally back with another chapter to my story! Again, I'm sorry for that fucking long wait, but school is school. Anyways, I have only one announcement for today!**

 **Announcement** **: Thank you to Skr1113x, Adm. J. Kirk, AlbineFox, Bigdaconnor2003, Eclipse1, Snow681, OneHitCracker, zstorm619, and steelmetal14 for supporting my story!**

Dirt and dust flew into the hot country air as the car made a sharp right turn. Kathy was in the driver's seat and was driving like a mad mammal towards the Hopps family farm. Kathy cursed aloud, even thought Peter as unconscious.

"Fuck!" She cursed angrily. ,"Of course they had a fucking radio jammer!"

Before she had left, Kathy had checked one of the vans, only to find it completely set up to block radio signals. However, it did not matter now. She needed to grab Judy and Nick, and the haul ass.

As soon as all of her siblings were safe in the massive underground basement under the house, Judy slumped against a wall and sighed in exhaustion. It wasn't easy herding 275 scared bunnies. Her relief was short lived as she realized that her father and Nick were nowhere to be seen. Her mother ran up to her and began to question Judy.

"Judy what is going on!" Her mother pleaded with terrified eyes.

Judy hugged her mother in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry, mom, but I cannot tell you. Not yet."

Bonnie began to cry of fright in her daughter's arms.

"I swear to you mom, you will know some day, but now would be the worst time." Judy continued, "Now, I need to know where dad and Nick are. Can you tell me where they are?"

Her mother nodded, still crying, "Y-yes... up-upstairs, at th-the front door."

Judy hugged her mom tighter in thanks. "Thanks. Stay here with your children."

And with that Judy rushed as fast as she could up the stairs and towards the front door. She came at the right time, because when she arrived, she almost screamed at the sight of her father pushing the barrel of his shotgun into Nick's skull.

"Dad!" She yelled, in a mix of shock and fear. "What are doing?!"

Up until this point, Stu had been just actin in a blind rage. Not thinking of the consequences of his actions. Yet, to hear the sound of utter betrayal and sadness in his daughter's voice made him feel sick. Sick at himself for not thinking straight, and actually acting like a good father should. Now he was done acting foolishly. He had done enough harm to his daughter. Stu threw his gun across the room, away from the three of them.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered as he slumped against the wall.

Judy rushed forward and grabbed Nick. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." The fox replied, standing up with Judy's help.

"Please..." Stu spoke in a soft voice, "Tell me... what is going on?"

Had this been under different circumstances, Judy would have been furious at her father for pulling a gun on Nick, but since her father had just witness a massive shootout at the fair, she could tell that right now her father's head was being scrambled by all these new revelations. Especially the ones about herself.

"I'm sorry, dad. But now is not the right time." Judy hugged her crying father. "But I guess I owe it to you to explain a few things."

Her father just nodded his head.

"Well..." Judy spoke, "Where to begin?"

Judy and Nick both knew that they could not tell her father about Peter's species or the fact of him being human. Nor could they talk about the Voice, or the world's past. They decided to tell a very basic and general story about their problems with the gangs and recently, the FBI. They told her father about Kathy and Peter (they told Stu that Peter was wolf), and all the non-supernatural things. At the end, Stu just looked confused and shocked. After a few everlasting seconds of silence, Judy's father spoke.

"So you mean to tell me that you two are trusting your lives in the hands of a couple of teenagers?" Stu chuckled a little, "Unbelievable."

"I know that it may sound absolutely insane that two 16 year olds are so skilled in fighting and the sort, but its true." Nick added, "Sometimes reality is crazier than fiction."

Kathy was at the gate to the Hopps' property when all hell broke loose.

She had just been on the phone with the director of the CEID. They had been discussing what to do about the FBI.

"Sir," Kathy spoke, "With all due respect, my friends and I need to get out of the burrows as fast as we can before more civilians get hurt."

It was true, during the shootout at the fair, many mammals had been killed or badly injured during the confusion.

"Your idea of locking down the burrows would be a good strategic plan, but would result in unnecessary death."

On the other side of the phone, the director sighed. "You do have a point, Agent Carter. I will be sending a team to get the four of you out of their within the next 30 minutes. Be ready."

After that, Kathy ended the call. She could see the entrance to the property getting closer. Suddenly, she heard Peter stirring behind her.

"Ugh," Peter spoke in a raspy voice. "I have a horrible head ache, and my throat feels like shit."

"Oh quit your complaining." Kathy said jokingly, "It's not like you just survived an explosion or something."

"Ha ha." Peter spoke in a tired tone. "I'm guessing there was a radio jammer?"

"Yep." Kathy nodded her head.

"Dammit. We should have seen that coming." Peter groaned.

"Yes" Kathy began, "We should ha-"

Kathy never got to finish because at that very moment an explosion occurred only a few feet in front of the vehicle. Kathy swerved to avoid the wall of flame and death, only to completely loose all control of the car. They soon found themselves rolling off the road, only to end up upside down in some of the Hopps' crops.

Now it was Kathy's turn to be knocked out cold. Peter cursed and carefully cut himself and the unconscious ocelot loose.

"I am really NOT in the mood for the FBI right now." Peter thought to himself as he peered through the cracked windows to see if he could spot anyone. He didn't have to wait long.

Peter's blood ran cold as he witnessed a multitude of figures surround the vehicle. Each and every one of them had some different type of weapon in their hands. In other circumstances, Peter would count the number of opponents to figure out his odds and what he should do. This time... well... he didn't need to count. He already knew that there were 17 of them.

 **Hey guys! I am sorry that I had to disappoint you all with such a short chapter after such a long wait, but I just needed to get a chapter out! I hope you guys won't kill me for leaving you on such a cliffhanger! Before I go, I would like to say that I would really like it if you guys went and voted on my poll! So far it says that NO ONE has voted yet. Please vote! Anyways, I will see all you guys, next time!**


	17. The Divine 17

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! As usual, I have only one announcement for today!**

 **Announcement: Thank you to Delayedmovie, Yauker, Dabmaster00, and Dylan734 for supporting me and my fan fiction!**

Nick and Judy were trying to help Stu and Bonnie to understand what the hell was going on, when everything became a lot more complicated.

"Mom, dad, listen to me." Judy grabbed her parents gently by the shoulder. "You need to trust me... Do you trust me?"

Both parents nodded. It was a strange sight. The child comforting and consoling the parents.

"Then please put faith in your daughter, our friends, and I." Nick spoke in an equally gentle tone.

This plan might have worked, to calm the parents, if it wasn't for the explosion they heard outside.

Stu jumped to his feet, "What was that!?" He asked/yelled.

"You two!" Nick pointed to Judy's parents, "Stay here and take care of your kits!"

Bonnie wasted no time in dragging her husband down to the lower basement. Nick and Judy on the other hand, they ran outside towards the sound of the explosion. They were filled with shock as they saw an van, on its side, completely on fire.

"That's the van that Kathy and Peter used!" Judy screamed, as she and Nick ran towards the burning metal deathtrap. Nick prepared himself for the worst, two burning corpses, charred beyond recognition... Maybe even still screaming. However, when they got to the burning mess, they were quite surprised to find no bodies.

Judy scanned everywhere, she could not spot any sign of Peter or Kathy anywhere. As she stood there by the wreck, suddenly it dawned on her an extremely important question that she had forgotten to ask herself during the blind rush just a few moments before.

"How the hell did the explosion happen?"

But it was too late, because in the split second that she thought about this, she heard Nick yelp. She spun around, to see Nick backing away from the thick corn crops only a few feet away. This was because she saw a multitude of large figures heading straight for them. However, Judy's blood ran cold as she realized that these figures were human. That could only mean one thing.

"Divine 17!" Nick cried before getting pistol whipped across the face by a slightly smaller human. Before Judy could even do anything, she was grabbed from behind and was being choked. She cursed herself for not hearing them sneak up on her, and tried to fight back. It was no use, because as soon as she began to fight, she was quickly sedated by another human.

Nick awoke to bright white walls. His two front paws were chained to the wall above him. He had a splitting headache, and groaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Glad to see your awake." Came Kathy's voice from across the room. Nick could tell that she was trying to act calm, despite being obviously terrified.

Nick looked around, he saw Kathy and Judy both chained up the same way he was, but Judy was out cold, and there was no sign of Peter or any of the Divines.

"I'm getting sort of sick of calling them the 'Divine 17'." Nick replied, "It just seems to noble, you know what I mean?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, they did quite the number on your face. What did they even do to you? Your entire muzzle has swollen up like crazy."

Nick thought back to what happened at the farm. After a moment, he remembered.

"Yeah, one of them smacked me across the face with a pistol. Knocked me out instantly, I'm surprised that it had enough force behind that hit to knock me out."

"Well.." Kathy sighed, "Its the 17, they probably made some sort of strength serum."

All of a sudden Judy finally awoke in a rather violent manner. She jumped straight up with a gasp, only to be dragged back down by the chains.

"Where are we?!" She panicked.

"While I am pretty sure we are in some sort of Divine 17 secret facility, I have no idea where it is." Kathy answered.

Nick could easily tell that Judy was terrified.

"Crap!" She yelled, "What about my family! What if the 17 hurt them?!"

Nick felt his heart breaking. It hurt him so much to be only a few feet away from Judy, but because of his chains he could not hold and comfort her.

"Listen," Nick began, "I don't know what happened to you family, but I swear to you, we will get out of this place, and if they even stepped within 100 meters of your house, then we will kill every last one of these evil creatures."

Before Judy could respond, a hidden door opened up, and in stepped 4 humans, no longer dressed in combat gear. One was a rather large, and brutish looking male, the other was a tall and refined male, and the last was a slightly darker skin colored female.

"UP!" The female human ordered, roughly unchaining Judy and dragging her away.

The tall male pulled out a scalpel and held it to Kathy's throat. "Try to escape," The human said, "and I will take great joy in killing you slowly."

With that, the human unchained Kathy, picked her up, and took her away. This left Nick and the large human alone.

The big man crouched to look into Nick's eyes. "A fox?" He mocked, "In my country I would have hunted and eaten you."

Nick growled, "I would rather die than be broken by evil creatures like you." Nick spit into the mans face.

The man wiped away the spit and then punched Nick in the gut, violently winding the fox.

"Da." The human spoke as he dragged Nick away, "You will die."

The three of them were taken to another room. As they were dragged to their destination, the fox, bunny, and ocelot all made notes in their minds about the place they were in. As far as they could see, the entirety of the complex was a bright white, with birch wood for doors and furniture. It looked like a strange combination of a military base, lab, and a top of the line mansion. Finally they reached their destination. In it, they were all relieved to see Peter, even though he was bound to a heavy chair. However, about 10 feet in front of him were three mammals with bags over their heads who were also bound to chairs. They all looked terrified. The worst part? Behind the three other mammals were tables holding dozens of weapons and various torture devices. Kathy, Judy, and Nick were quickly tied up to chairs as well. The female human stood in between them and the three other mammals.

"It has been so cute watching the four of you making your way throughout all of Zootopia, killing random crime bosses and petty criminals, thinking you were making a change." She spoke in a cold and horribly mocking voice. "Did you really think that going on killing sprees was going to save you? Did you really think that we cared about your progress 'fighting crime'? No! This has all been most entertaining for the 17 of us. Yes, there were some unexpected curves here or there, especially about you two." The woman pointed to Nick and Judy. "Most of us did not expect you two to just throw away those stupid police values that you held so dear."

Judy opened her mouth to speak, "We-

The human woman slapped her across the face. "DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" She screamed into Judy's very sensitive ears before slapping her again, even harder than before.

"Now this brings us two these three fools." The woman spoke, turning away from Judy, and walking towards the three unknown mammals. She pulled the covers off of their heads to reveal that one was a camel, one was a pig, and the last was a horse.

"Now," The woman spoke, "Going back to your plan. These three are the last three mammals on the hit list that your human friend created."

Kathy, Judy, and Nick looked to Peter who nodded grimly. "Yes."

The woman laughed in a cruel manner. "Its still so funny to me! You thought that we actually cared about these three and the other two you killed? We may have given them supplies, but they were mere pawns in this game." With that, the woman grabbed a pistol and shot the pig in the head, blood and brain fluids splattered violently against the wall, and slowly dripped to the floor. Judy nearly screamed, Kathy and Nick looked like they were going to be sick, and Peter just sort of sat there, almost as if he wasn't really there.

"That pig was the main mammal to help Bellweather to create the Night howler serum about three months ago. He ran an illegal lab that used some very illegal methods." The woman paused for a moment, "But definitely not as bad as our methods."

Then the tall and dark haired male human stepped towards the camel. "Vhis," he spoke, "Vas zhe main figure behind all zhe illegal arms smuggling in Zootopia." With that, he pulled out the scalpel and slit the camel's throat. The camel screamed in immense pain as he watched his own blood pour rapidly down his body. After about 20 seconds of solid screaming, the camel stopped with a sickening gargling sound before death finally reached him.

This time Nick, Kathy, and Judy simultaneously threw up. Yes, these were their enemies that were being killed. But how close they were, and how violent it was... it was disgusting and evil. At this moment, Kathy, Nick, and Judy were questioning themselves in their minds.

"Am I so different?" Kathy thought in her head, "I have killed many mammals at my young age. I even slit the throat of that FBI agent when I rescued Peter, Nick, and Judy. What have I done?"

"How could I?" Nick cursed himself in his mind. "I let go of all the good and pure morals of a police officer. Why did I choose to go down this path? How could I have been so blind as not to see the great evil that I too was committing?"

"I have disgraced and cast away all the plans I had worked so hard for as a kit." Judy thought, "Instead of following the codes of the police officer, which I spent so long memorizing, I choose to act as some sort of vigilante. However, these cruel monsters need to burn, and someone has to set them alight. I will kill every last one of these monsters for the pain the have wrought, even if it is the last thing I do. Then I will allow the justice system to judge my actions."

Then the large man walked over to the horse, who was so terrified he was white, sweating, and shaking terribly.

"I do not believe that this one needs any introduction to the human and the ocelot." He spoke.

"The director of the FBI." Peter stated plainly. Kathy wondered as to how Peter was keeping his cool.

"Da!" The man confirmed. "And now he will die!" The human grabbed a small shotgun from one of the tables and proceeded to blow the horse's kneecaps off. The resulted in blood going everywhere, including all over Peter, Kathy, Nick, and Judy. Peter once again did nothing but watch with a pained expression as the horse screamed in pure agony. Kathy tried her hardest not to loose it again, but Nick and Judy began to throw up. It was morbidly funny, the way that the two teenagers were handling this better than the adults.

Then the four of them were once again taken away to a different room. This time the room was a very large circle, where the ceiling was way up high, and there was a balcony that looked over the vast room. The human, fox, bunny, and ocelot were all cut free and tossed into the circle, before the door was locked behind them, shutting them in. There were no objects in the room, so there was no place to hide. All four of them were still getting over the shock of what had happened just minutes before, because of this, none of them noticed the figure at the balcony until he spoke.

"Do you see now how puny the four of you are to us? We have become like gods, you cannot slay us."

All four of them looked up at the figure, but he was shrouded in shadow, so they could not see much of him aside from his silhouette.

"I have to admit." The human spoke, "Bellweather did do something right, even if she botched everything up."

"And what would that be?" Peter called up to the man.

"Why her serum of course!" Came the reply, "Here in our lab we love to experiment. Today it seems that we will be experimenting with Night howler!"

Nick closed his eyes, preparing to be shot by the serum. "If you are going to shoot me with the serum, then do it now! Stop toying with us!" The red fox called up angrily.

"Shoot you?" The human replied with a laugh, "Why would I do that? You are already immune to it! Besides, we already know what happens when a fox is shot by Night howler! It wouldn't be much of an experiment if we already knew what the results were, wouldn't it?" The man went on with an evilly happy tone, "No, no, of course not! What we don't know, is what would happen if a human were shot by Nigh howler!" And with that the figure pulled out a dart gun and shot Peter with it.

"Peter, no!" Kathy cried as she ran towards the boy.

"Kathy stay back!" Nick grabbed Kathy before she could get too close. "He could hurt you!"

"Well, this should be fun to watch! Won't it?" The human laughed once again. "Oh yes, this will be so much fun!"

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that, once again, it took me forever to work on this chapter! As I have said many times, I am extremely busy right now! So, as annoying as it is (for me as well), please try to get use to longer periods of time in between chapters. Thank you guys for being such amazing supporters, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. The Experiment

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter for you wonderful people! I can say with confidence that this story is getting ever closer to its finale. I have two announcements for today!**

 **Announcement: Thank you to Coiasira, Dylan 734, Perakeles Tandrum, and Ivory Woods for supporting my story!**

 **Announcement 2: Yes, I the review section was spammed like 30 times by some asshole.**

Peter collapsed, he felt the serum beginning to take effect. He had an idea of what was going on, what the serum would do to him. He remembered way back, thousands of years ago when he was a freshman in high school. He learned that there was a small part of the human brain, in the very back, that held all of the instinctual thoughts. Much like an animal. When a person was angry, afraid, or shocked, they would stop thinking with the more sophisticated part of their brain and begin thinking with just their "animal brain". This animal brain was the one that controlled the basic instinctual urges. Of them, the need to fight to survive was the strongest.

"If I'm right," Peter thought, "then night howler will heighten the use of this area of the brain, making me very angry and violent."

Things were not looking good.

"Where is the Voice?!" Peter whispered in anguish, before losing all control of his mind and body.

As for the Voice, it was trapped. That machine that Judy had seen in her vision? It was a machine to capture the Voice, and suppress its powers. It could do nothing to help, and had been captured for the last two days. It could not communicate or act. All it could do was observe.

"Get back!" Nick called to Judy and Kathy. "Don't get close to him!"

Kathy forced down her tears, now was not the time to weep, but the time to act. Nick needed her, Judy needed her, and most importantly, Peter needed her.

Then, Peter slowly stood up and faced them. Judy swore the human looked taller and more menacing than before.

"Ok guys," Judy spoke, "Its the three of us versus one of him, we can do this. Let's just make sure we don't hurt him."

Then Peter spoke. In the a voice filled with hatred.

"I could have died peacefully long ago if it weren't for you." He growled. "I could have joined my parents, my siblings, and my friends thousands of years ago. But I wasn't allowed to! Why? Because your disgusting hides needed to be protected! You three and all this wretched world!"

Nick was shocked and terrified, he had never seen such wrath. However, Nick swallowed his fear and began to take steps in Peter's direction.

"Peter," Nick soothed, "This sin't really you. Its just the drug. Fight it! I know you can!"

"What drug?" Peter asked, and then punched Nick hard in the stomach followed by an uppercut to the fox's muzzle.

"Nick!" Judy screamed. She rushed forward an kicked Peter in the stomach. "Get up!" Judy quickly got the fox to his feet.

Before Nick could respond however, two hands came around his neck and began to strangle him.

"NO!" Judy yelled, before leaping onto Peter's shoulders and delivering a quick barrage of punches, but all this did was momentarily distract Peter. Soon the human grabbed Judy off his shoulders and threw her across the room. The bunny slammed into the wall, and was extremely disoriented.

Now it was Nick's turn to defend his partner. The red fox smashed his elbow into Peter's face, knocking the human over. Nick stepped forward to continue, but suddenly Peter leaped up and kicked Nick in the groin. Nick collapsed on the floor clutching himself.

This entire time Kathy had been watching in horror as her best friends were brutally fighting each other. However, she soon unfroze when she realized that Peter had begun walking in her direction.

"Dear God... Peter, please, no..." She begged to the human. However it had no effect, because Peter kicked her legs out from under her. She looked up to see Peter's foot about to crush her neck, but rolled out of the way in the last second. Kathy tried to take a step back, but realized too late that Peter had backed her up to the wall. She was trapped; but before Peter could harm her, Judy once again pounced on him and began punching him across the face. Nick came up as well and tackled the human.

Kathy did not want to hurt Peter, nor did Judy and Nick, but the ocelot knew she needed to go help them restrain the boy. She jumped on his back and punched him a couple times before restraining his hands. For a moment it seemed that they had won, but then Peter rolled out of Nick's grasp, kicked the fox in the jaw, punched Kathy across the face, and began to strangle Judy. Judy struggled violently, before finally successfully kicking Peter in the face.

"This is getting boring!" The figure on the balcony complained, he had been watching the entire time with blood lust in his eyes. "Time to spice things up!" He yelled in glee.

He pushed a button on a control panel in front of him, and boulders and rocky terrain began to form around the large arena. Also, four small pillars rose from the floor containing different weapons. One had a crossbow with 20 bolts, one had a short sword, another had a mace with three spiked steel balls, and the last had two daggers.

Nick grabbed the sword, Judy grabbed the crossbow, Kathy grabbed the daggers, and Peter grabbed the mace.

"Despite the fact that probably none of us have ever used any of these weapons before, Judy, please, if you're going to shoot him, at least shoot his leg or something." Kathy pleaded.

"I would be more worried about him, not me" Judy replied. "But no, of course I won't kill him, he's still my friend too."

Peter ducked behind a large boulder right as Judy shot at his weapon-wielding arm.

"Damn!" Nick cursed, "Now that he can actually hide and ambush, this makes stuff a lot harder!" It was true because now there were plenty of hiding places that one could ambush a victim.

"Kathy!" Judy screamed, "Watch out!" Peter had made his way around behind obstacles to an area behind the unsuspecting ocelot, and was about to bash her head in. Kathy leaped back right as Peter swung his mace and struck a rock that had been right next to her. Nick rushed forwards and awkwardly swung his sword at Peter, but the human dodged it and swung his mace at the fox. Nick, to his own surprise, blocked the strike, but the spiked balls wrapped around the blade, and Peter ripped the sword from the fox's grasp. Before Peter could deliver a killing blow, Judy shot another bolt at the human, making him have to leap to the side.

"Crap!" Judy cursed, "How is he dodging this?"

Kathy rushed in to defend Nick, and kicked Peter into a rock. Peter quickly recovered and charged, mace swinging in the air, but Kathy stood her ground, she had used knives thousands of times in the world of espionage and gray rules. She blocked Peter's attacks with ease, and slashed at his legs whenever he was open, but she could not land one of her own strikes. Finally, in pure luck, one of her daggers caught a link in one of the chains on Peter's mace. Now, she disarmed him, sending the mace flying across the large arena. Nick rushed forwards, grabbed his sword, and he and Kathy surrounded the unarmed human. Judy aimed her crossbow at Peter's head and took a few steps forward.

"It's over!" Kathy yelled to the figure on the balcony. "We have defeated him!"

All four of them heard the sounds of clapping from the figure.

"Well done!" He called in a mocking voice, "Now if you want to escape, then you'll have to kill him."

"What?!" Judy exclaimed, "We will never do that! He is our friend!"

"Well you have two choices!" The figure chuckled. "You can either kill the boy, and I can give you my word that you three will be allowed to return safely home and will never have to deal with us again! I will even wipe the memories of all the FBI and ZPD of your recent acts so you can all go on to return to your normal lives! Or, you could continue on, waste my time, and try another game of mine. You have 30 seconds to decide!" He laughed maniacally, "I am a very important individual after all!"

For a second the fox, bunny, and ocelot leaned towards killing Peter and continuing on with their lives as normal. Then that second passed and the three hated themselves for even considering the proposal for a mere split second.

"No!" They called up in unintentional unison.

"Ugh! Fine! The figure complained." And with that, he shot Peter with another dart. "That was the antidote I just gave him by the way."

Peter collapsed, and Kathy rushed forwards and embraced him.

Nick looked up at the figure, "You have hidden in the shadows this entire time like a coward! Show yourself!" He yelled angrily.

The man once again laughed, before stepping into the light. He was tall, but also a little muscular. He had short brown hair. However, something about him gave Judy mental nightmares. She relived her past nightmares that often plagued her as a young kit. Running down dark corridors with something chasing you, but you felt like you could barely move. Just looking at him made Judy shudder. She didn't even know why.

"Now that you have gotten your good look at my face, you may now continue onto my next game!" The man laughed. Then, suddenly, he turned serious, and dark. "You probably question how we were during our times. I don't know what you thought, but guess what? Now you get to see! Prepare yourself! Because you are about to witness the world of man!" And with that, the human pulled a large lever, and everything turned red, before going completely black.

Unknown Location; Unknown Time

When Kathy awoke, she found herself in a strange forest on a mountain. It was strange because all the trees and plants were familiar, but also very different. She then heard the sound of a vehicle, and rushed to it. She found a small road, and hid behind some bushes to observe who was coming. Her jaw dropped when she saw that they were human. Clearly not part of the Divine 17 because it was an elderly couple. Kathy hid herself, not wanting to be seen. That was the moment that she looked at herself and noticed two new things. Firstly she was completely naked, which made her all the more glad she hadn't rushed out in front of that car, but the second thing was far more important and alarming. She too was now human.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope the fighting scenes weren't too awkwardly written. Once again, if you guys want to talk to me about the plot or anything else, then just send me a PM or leave a review. But please don't spam like that last asshole!**


	19. Death of an Age

**Hello everyone! Last time you heard of me I had given up on this series. However, after a nice and long break I came back to see that quite a few of you sent me messages asking me to continue, not to mention the series continued to acquire new followers. I was really passionate about this story when I began 3 years ago. Seems like it was just yesterday that I started… Well, I can't promise you that my updates will be very frequent, however I promise to you all now that I will finish this story. Now, enjoy this long awaited continuation.**

How does one fight a host of gods? How would you succeed in defeating a group of individuals so powerful, that they can directly influence the world by causing it to flourish, or destroying it when they grow bored? The best temporary solution to this problem would be to simply keep these gods from becoming bored, however this would simply be a band aid placed onto a deep and open wound. Gods are gods, and just like Greek gods of old, they get bored of what they have; and when they get bored…. Humanity always suffers.

This was the narrative of thoughts swirling through Peter's mind as he looked out of the open window of the speeding car. Only two hours ago the four of them had awoken from scientific sourcery cast upon them by the leader of the Divine. All four of them had been naked, but this embarrassment was largely overlooked by the confusion as to the fact that his mammal friends had turned into humans. After the initial arguing and trying to hide private parts behind foliage, they came up with a plan of five parts. Firstly they needed to find some clothes, then they needed to find out where the hell they were, then they needed to find a vehicle, then they needed to find out where the nearest bit of civilization was, and finally they needed to find out how the fuck they were going to get back to Zootopia. Yes…. they needed to find out a lot of things.

Nick was driving the car, and everyone was in total silence, but Nick broke this silence by joking "You know, even for an ex-con artist, stealing clothes and a car from a bunch of campers is pretty low."

Kathy chuckled at this, but Judy groaned "Ugh, how can you even joke at a time like this? We're lost in the past in the human world with no known way to get back home to save it from destruction, and you have a sense of humor?"

"Carrots, joking while under extreme pressure is my greatest strength!" Nick laughed.

Nick may have been laughing, but Peter could sense that his mention of being under stress was very true. Peter's trained eyes could pick up on a lot of things, like the cold sweat dripping down Nick's back.

"You know, this new body is sexy and all, but I really prefer fur. Being hairless like this just feels weird and cold." Kathy stated.

"Sexy indeed." Peter thought.

"I'm with you on that one." Judy agreed. "Though I do have to admit that I do feel lighter in this form."

The three ex-mammals all held similar traits to their animal forms in their new human forms. Nick was a redhead with his emerald green eyes, tall and slim with a mischievous look (even when scared shitless in his current predicament). Judy was short and petite with her fascinating purple eyes and gray hair; though not gray like and elderly human, but a darker and more youthful gray. Kathy looked absolutely stunning. She had mostly blonde hair with streaks of brown that made her stand out, and she was pretty tall. Just barely shorter than Peter, standing at 5' 9", while Peter was 6'.

"So, Peter," Judy spoke, "Any idea where the hell we might be? And when?"

Peter shook his head, "Nope, but this place does look pretty fami-". He was cut off when Nick gasped as they passed a road sign. The sign read "Avantium, 15 miles".

"Oh shit!" Kathy exclaimed, "We're in Avantium? We need to get out of here now!"

"That depends on the current date." Peter replied calmly, but grimly, "This clearly isn't during the time of HPC occupation, so we just need to hope we aren't on the eve of the great destruction."

 **Quick Author's Note: If you've forgotten about the story of Avantium, go back and do a quick re-read of chapter 6, "The Great Reveal", where Peter gives a brief outline of the history of the death of the human world. Trust me, if you've forgotten, re-reading that part will help you out a LOT.**

"What if we are?" Judy inquired.

"Then we need to find a way to get back to Zootopia as fast as we can before we are killed off." Peter answered.

As the city came into view, Judy, Nick, and Kathy all became awestruck with the beauty of the city. Avantium truly was a grand city, it's buildings were all made of pearl, gold, marble, and countless other precious minerals. The only exception was the stone citadel which sat as a gray guardian, towering over the many buildings and ramparts far below. On the walls of the citadel and parts of other buildings, and over archways hung purple banners with a golden depiction of a sun in the middle.

"Woah" Nick spoke, "That's really majestic."

"Yeah," Judy agreed, "The banners make it look even cooler."

"Yes," Peter replied, "The free peoples of Avantium did a wonderful job of ridding themselves of HPC influence. The red and black flags of the 17 once flew over the citadel, and it looked more like a Nazi castle."

"Nazis?" Judy inquired.

"Nevermind." Peter answered.

"So how exactly did they build a city out of precious minerals?" Kathy asked Peter.

"It's the Divine 17," Peter rolled his eyes, "Did you expect any less from them? They're pretty much gods."

"Ah, yes," Nick spoke up, "Exactly how do you plan to kill all 17 godlike human beings that currently want us dead?"

"Currently the only plan I have involves a lot of explosives." Peter replied.

Kathy smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

Peter grimaced, "Yeah, but it would also involve destroying a very large area with said explosives and possibly causing collateral damage to Zootopia's inhabitants."

"Oh." Kathy's smile fell, "Not so fun…"

"Well then what?" Judy looked into Peter's eyes, searching for some hope.

"I just hope that my 'friend', the Voice, will tell me how." Peter said while staring at his feet. "Unfortunately, it seems to have gone silent for an unknown reason."

"That can't be good…" Nick winced.

"Nope." Peter shook his head, "No it cannot."

Back in the the underground stronghold of the Divine 17, the german was inspecting the captured Voice with an intense satisfaction at having caught their most powerful enemy.

"Ah yes, mine proudeshd kreation! Vell, zekond to zhe kreation ov difination!" The wanna-be Nazi spat at the trapped being.

"You had your time of glory, doctor." The Voice replied in it's deep voice. "The time of humans has come to an end, and the mammals must be allowed to reign freely."

"Ja," The german began, "Zhe dime ov humans iz ofer, zhe dime ov godz has begun! Zhe animalz ver juzd play dinks vhor us to enjoy vhile bored. Vand if you zink you vill be able to deveat us, you vare mishtaken!"

Back at Avantium, the four huddled around a newspaper being sold on the streets of the white city. The date read "June 14, 102 P.A".

"Fuck!" Peter exclaimed, "The death of Avantium is tomorrow!"

 **So that's going to have to be all for today guys, I hope you enjoyed this come-back chapter! I'll do my best to finish this story as soon as I can for you guys. I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long. Well, take care, and I'll see all of you next time!**


End file.
